A Baby
by Johntenny
Summary: Johnten Slight! Jaeyong HanYu Ilyoung YAOI! M-PREG! TYPO, SCHOOL!AU FAMILY!AU NCT. Yuta!harem
1. Prolog

A Baby

Author : Johntenny

Casts : Johnny Seo, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dan member lain akan menyusul.

Pair : JOHNTEN!

Pair Slight : HanYu, Jaeyong, IlYoung

Rated : T – M

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO! M-Preg! School!AU

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt(maybe), and family (maybe)

THIS IS JOHNTEN STORY!

Kisah ini bercerita tentang, sepasang rival sejati yang memang saling membenci. Tapi pada suatu waktu mereka berdua terjebak hujan deras dan menemukan seorang bayi berumur 2 bulan yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya, dan membuat cerita lain untuk mereka.

Perkenalan karakter utama

Johnny Seo / Seo Youngho

Tinggi, tampan, berkharisma, juga pandai dalam seni musik dan tari. Siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Semua orang mendambakannya. Ia juga merupakan anak pemilik NCT high School, tempatnya bersekolah. Johnny juga blasteran Amerika-Korea dan dia sangat digilai oleh para fansnya di sekolah. Ia memiliki kekasih bernama Nakamoto Yuta, walau begitu ia tetap suka tidur dengan wanita atau uke lain. Dengan alasan ia masih menghargai kehormatan Yuta. Ia juga berkuasa di sekolahnya. Namun ada seseorang yang sangat membencinya karena sifat sombongnya, dia adalah Ten.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul / Ten

Ten merupakan siswa pindahan dari Thailand dan ia satu tingkat di bawah Johnny. Ia ahli dalam dance, dia juga selalu memenangkan kompetisi dance bersama sunbae dan Hoobaenya. Ten tidak terlalu di pandang di sekolahnya namun ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. ia hanya di kenal dengan title The Best Dancer. Ten memiliki pribadi yang ceria sebenarnya, tetapi keberadaan Johnny membuat kepribadiaannya berubah menjadi seperti singa betina. Ten itu juga imut dan cantik dengan mata sipitnya saat tersenyum. Ia sangat membenci Johnny karena sikap sok berkuasa dan kesombongan namja itu.

Nakamoto Yuta

Ia adalah kekasih Johnny, tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya menganggap Johnny tidak lebih dari sahabat. Ia juga selalu menolak Johnny untuk melakukan sex. Karena dia memiliki rahasia dari itu semua. Yuta itu cantik dan berkepribadian lembut, ia juga pandai menyanyi. Semua wanita dan seme banyak yang menyukainya, namun ia tetap lah kekasih Johnny Seo dimata semua orang. Yuta juga siswa sepantaran dengan Johnny dan ia adalah Princess sekolah. Yuta juga anak orang berpengaruh di seolahnya dan ia berasal dari Jepang.

.

.

Nah, mereka yang di atas 3 karakter utama. Disini aku juga suka Taeyong!Uke mian kalo gk suka dan juga pasti ada moment Jaeyong. Johnten itu sebenernya OTP utama aku di NCT, jadi mian kalo ada yang gak suka sama pairnya. Abis aku kangen banget sama moment Johnten. Tapi FF ini bakal aku lanjutin sesudah LOVE IN PROBLEM selesai. Aku harap kalian suka. Tapi kalo gk suka juga gapapa, kok. Juga maaf kalo nanti gk sesuai ekspetasi. Karena realita itu emng lebih menyakitkan:V hehe. Becanda /wink/ oh ya sebenernya sih aku juga suka Yuta!Harem hehe...

Jadi aku butuh pendapat kalian... mau lanjut/stop?

Tapi kalo lanjut ya tunggu sampe LIP abis, soalnya takut jadi gk konsisten wkwk

Salam Johntenny


	2. THE FCK DAY!

A Baby

Author : Johntenny

Casts : Johnny Seo, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dan member/cast lain akan menyusul.

Pair : JOHNTEN!

Pair Slight : HanYu, Jaeyong, IlYoung

Rated : T – M

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO! M-Preg! School!AU Family!AU

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt(maybe), and family (maybe)

THIS IS JOHNTEN STORY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiinngggg~ Kriiiiiiiiinngggg~ Kriiiiiiiiinngggg~

Suara alarm yang berdering rusuh berhasil mengusik tidur seorang namja manis. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, tangannya meraba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Saat ia menemukan benda kubus yang berbunyi nyaring itu ia menekan tombol di atasnya hingga bunyi yang memekakan telinga itu berhenti. Matanya mengerjap dan melihat jam yang tertera di sana.

Pukul 06.30 KST

Remaja 17 tahun itu dengan malas bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan karena masih setengah mengantuk.

Tak lama namja manis itu sudah rapi dengan setelan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menggendong tas sekolah di punggungnya dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Pagi Appa, Eomma, Ternnie." Sapa namja manis itu riang dengan senyum cerahnya yang mengawali pagi. Ke tiga orang lainnya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan si sulung. "Pagi Ten." "Jja, sarapanlah dulu." Ujar sang Eomma sambil mendorong bahu sang anak menuju tempat kosong di meja makan itu.

Ten, nama si namja manis itu, dia tersenyum lalu memakan selembar roti gandum yang sudah di olesi selai coklat oleh sang ibu dengan lahap. Setelah menghabiskan satu potong roti ia pun pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya Tern yang masih duduk di bangku JHS kelas 2. "Eomma, Appa, Tern...Ten berangkat ya..annyeong!" ujarnya.

"Ya hati-hati Ten." Ujar semuanya. Ten berjalan kaki menuju halte bis. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum bel masuk berdering. Namja manis itu berjalan santai dengan senyum kecil yang terukir di bibirnya.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, itu lah nama aslinya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan namanya terlalu panjang dan susah untuk dihafal, dia tahu kok. Maka dari itu, orangtuanya memberi nama panggilan Ten, agar orang tidak susah-susah melafalkan namanya yang sepanjang kereta itu.

Dari namanya juga, banyak orang yang tahu kalau dia bukanlah asli dari Korea, dan Ten sendiri adalah orang asli Thailand yang sudah cukup lama menetap di Korea sejak ia kelas empat elementary school karena perusahaan ayahnya yang baru mengembang di Korea saat itu. Ten terlahir sebagai anak yang ceria dan cerdas.

Ia memiliki bakat dance yang menjadi hobinya sejak kecil. Bahkan setiap kali ia mengikuti kompetisi Dance pun ia selalu menjadi juara pertama. Orangtuanya pun mendukung apa yang menjadi masa depan anak sulungnya itu.

Kini ia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja 16 tahun yang memiliki wajah manis dan ramah. Ia juga anak supel dan ceria hingga banyak orang yang menyukainya. Namun hanya satu orang yang tidak menyukainya, yaitu si Ice Prince School Johnny playboy Seo. Tapi Ten juga sama, ia tidak menyukai Johnny karena sifat menyebalkan namja playboy itu.

Lihat saja predikatnya yang Ten tambahkan, playboy. Ya, sifat namja itu yang dingin, sombong, dan berkuasa juga ia mengencani wanita atau uke lain padahal ia itu sudah memiliki kekasih, Nakamoto Yuta. Iya sih dia tahu si Johnny itu hampir mendekati kata sempurna, tapi tidak harus bersikap seperti itu juga 'kan?

Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Ten membenci Johnny, tapi ada satu kejadian yang ia lihat di depan matanya karena perbuatan Johnny yang suka mencampakkan wanita. Dan itu hari pertamanya mengenal pemuda blasteran Amerika-Korea itu.

 _Flashcback_

 _Siang itu sangat terik, Ten yang sedang asik berlatih dance bersama teman sekelasnya di lapangan karena ruangannya yang sedang direnof pun melihat dari kejauhan ada seorang siswi perempuan menangis sambil mengejar seorang siswa laki-laki. Di lihat dari garis yang berada di kerah baju seragam mereka, sepertinya ia berada 1 tingkat di atas Ten._

" _Johnny...Johnny...jangan putuskan aku, Johnny. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." kata siswi tersebut sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan memeluk tubuh pemuda yang bernama Johnny Seo, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, anak dari pemilik NCT High School. Johnny terkenal dengan semua prestasi, ketampanannya, dan ke-playboy-annya, serta kekasih dari Nakamoto Yuta si kapten sepak bola yang juga menyandang gelas Princes(s) karena sifat lembutnya dan wajah cantiknya. Namun biar begitu, banyak juga yang mendekati Johnny karena ketampanan dan dari segi uang namja itu._

" _Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, kau dengar itu? Jadi cepat lepaskan aku." Kata Johnny dengan nada dingin dan penuh penegasan. Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuh gadis yang memeluknya tersebut hingga terjatuh dan terhempas ke tanah di pinggir lapangan._

" _Johnny...JOHNNY.." teriak gadis itu sambil menangis dengan kencang, dia tidak mempedulikan betapa banyaknya para siswa siswi yang memperhatikannya. Melihat itu, Ten yang berada di pinggir lapangan berlatih tari, menjadi geram._

" _Ten, ayo. Sudah jangan melihat adegan drama Johnny dengan jalangnya, setiap hari kau bisa melihat kejadian serupa dengan gadis yang berbeda. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya." Jeon Jungkook menghampiri Ten yang sejak tadi diam sambil memperhatikan Johnny. Namun tanpa Jungkook duga, Ten mengambil bola yang ada di tengah lapangan yang tidak terpakai itu. Perlahan Ten meletakkan bola di bawah kakinya, walau Ten bukan pemain bola tapi jangan remehkan tendangannya, karena tiba-tiba bola itu sudah melambung hingga mengenai kepala Johnny dengan kerasnya._

 _DUAKKK..._

" _BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MENENDANG BOLA INI KE KEPALAKU?!" teriak Johnny dengan kencangnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke lapangan sepak bola yang terisi anak-anak Dance._

 _Johnny melihatnya, di pinggir lapangan itu terdapat seorang namja pendek yang berdiri dengan tenang seakan terjadi apa-apa di sekelilingnya, sementara teman-teman yang tadi latihan Dance dengannya terlihat sangat shock atas keberanian Ten mencari gara-gara dengan Johnny. Perlahan Ten pun berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ke arah Johnny, sedangkan Johnny tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan matanya yang penuh emosi kepada Ten._

" _Maaf, aku hanya mencoba menendang bola tadi, dan ternyata salah arah." Kata Ten dengan pandangan mata dan tingkah laku setenang mungkin seakan tidak terjadi ada rasa bersalah dan takut sama sekali. Dia pun memandang ke arah Johnny sekilas lalu mengambil bola yang berada sekitar 3 langkah dari Johnny berdiri. Ten pun hendak kembali ke lapangan namun langkahnya terhenti karena dengan cepat Johnny segera menarik kerah seragamnya._

" _Aku tahu kau sengaja, BRENGSEK!" kata Johnny lalu segera mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah menawan Ten. Ten pun jatuh tersungkur, dia merasakan sudut bibir kininya perih. Benar saja, bibir Ten sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, dia pun segera mengelap darah itu dengan ibu jarinya._

" _Jadi kau tahu ya? Baguslah, karena menurutku kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ten lalu segera bangkit, tak lama kemudian dia pun balas menyerang Johnny dan satu pukulan Ten berhasil mengenai wajahnya._

" _Apa masalahmu denganku, Brengsek?! Bahkan aku pun tidak mengenalmu." Bentak Johnny sambil membalas memukul pipi kanan Ten. Mereka berdua pun saling pukul hingga menjadi tontonan para murid yang lainnya._

" _Aku hanya memberimu pelajaran agar tidak mempermainkan perasaan orang yang mencintaimu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja, bodoh." Balas Ten._

" _HENTIKAN..!" Teriak Kim seonsaengnim ketika melihat perkelahian antara Johnny dan Ten. Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Doyoung, Yuta, Taeil dan Taeyong juga datang berusaha melerai mereka. Jaehyun, Yuta dan Taeil memegangi Johnny sedangkan Taeyong dan Doyoung memegangi Ten._

" _Kalian, bawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu bawa mereka ke ruanganku." Kata Kim seonsaengnim._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan, HAH?!" kata Taeil kepada Johnny dan Ten, sementara mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dengan lebam dan memar di wajah. Dia dan Jaehyun menyeret Johnny ke ruang kesehatan, begitu pula dengan Taeyong dan Doyoung yang juga menyeret Ten._

 _._

 _._

" _Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian berdua?" tanya Doyoung sambil membantu Dokter Jung membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Ten, karena luka yang di alaminya sedikit lebih banyak dari pada Johnny._

" _Tanyakan saja pada orang brengsek itu." jawab Johnny sambil melirik tajam ke arah Ten._

" _Hey, berkacalah sebelum menghinaku brengsek. Kau lebih brengsek lagi karena sudah berlaku kasar pada seorang gadis dan mencampakkannya." Balas Ten tidak terima._

" _Apapun yang aku lakukan kepada gadis-gadis bodoh itu, bukanlah urusanmu. Camkan itu." kata Johnny dengan penuh penekanan._

" _Itu akan tetap menjadi urusanku kalau kau tidak mau menghargai perasaan orang lain dan mempermainkan perasaan mereka." Ten tetap melawan apa yang Johnny katakan._

" _BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" teriak dokter Jung, kepalanya benar-benar pusing menangani 2 orang seprti Johnny dan Ten. Mendengar teriakan dokter Jung, semua yang berada disitu pun akhirnya terdiam. Sedangkan Yuta yang melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala._

 _Flasback off_

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak insiden perkelahian Johnny dan Ten di pinggir lapangan sepak bola berlalu. Namun itu bukanlah menjadi akhir dari perselisihan mereka, setiap bertemu baik disengaja ataupun tidak, mereka salalu saja adu mulut atau adu jotos hingga membuat kedua orang terdekat mereka harus ekstra sabar.

Lamunan nama manis itu buyar ketika bis yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya. Kaki rampingnya melangkah memasuki area sekolahnya.

"Tennie!"

Tubuh Ten terlonjak ketika seseorang menyerukan namanya dan merangkul bahu mungilnya. Ten memutar matanya malas saat tahu siapa pelaku yang membuatnya kaget itu, tentu saja sahabatnya Lee Taeyong.

"Pagi Taeyong hyung." Namun ia tetap membalas sapaan sang sahabat dengan baik. Ten memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan hyung karena Taeyong itu satu tingkat di atasnya.

Taeyong memang sunbae baginya saat pertama kali bertemu di kelas dance. Dan Taeyong merupakan sunbae yang bersifat dingin baginya kala itu karena ia jarang tersenyum. Dan ia sangat berterimakasih atas sifat supelnya hingga ia bisa dekat dengan sunbaenya yang kini merangkap menjadi sahabatnya.

"Taeyongie!"

Dan satu orang lagi yang kini menjadi teman dekatnya. Jung  
Jaehyun si siswa kelas satu. Jaehyun juga merupakan kekasih Taeyong dan alasan itu juga yang membuatnya mau tak mau dekat dengan sang kekasih sahabat. Jaehyun juga sepupu Johnny, tapi Ten tidak mungkin ikut membenci Jaehyun hanya karena Johnny.

"Ya! Panggil Aku hyung, Jung Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun meringis saat satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Pelakunya tentu saja sang kekasih. "Hehe main hyung, lagi pula kau kan juga kekasihku." Jaehyun merangkul sang kekasih dan berjalan beriringan dengan dua nama manis itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu!" Cibir Taeyong.

"Jadi, cuman Taeyong hyung doang yang di anggep." Ten mencibir. "Eoh? Ada Tennie hyung. Hai hyung, aku lupa kalau kau juga ada disini, habis kau kecil sekali sih hyung." Jaehyun berujar santai melihat sahabat kekasihnya itu yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau bilang Casper? Coba katakan sekali lagi?!" Jaehyun berlari menjauh saat Ten sudah berancang-ancang untuk memukulnya dengan tas miliknya yang lumayan berat itu. No no no...Jaehyun tidak mau bersekolah dengan kepala benjol hari ini jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sana sebelum benda itu melayang ke arahnya.

"Bye bye Chitta hyung, Taeyongie hyung! Aku duluan!" Jaehyun memberi flying kiss pada kedua orang itu dari kejauhan.

"Ya! Jangan lari kau Jung Jaehyun!"

Taeyong menarik kerah baju belakang Ten hingga kini Ten kembali sejajar dengannya. "Sudahlah Ten, ini masih pagi dan jangan buat keributan." Taeyong berujar santai.

Mata sipit Ten memandang Taeyong dengan sebal. "Huh! Mentang mentang pacar kau selalu membelanya!" Ten berjalan dengan menggentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil menuju kelasnya.

Taeyong hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabat dan kekasihnya itu. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan siswa lain yang memandangnya karena sikap kekanakkannya.

.

.

Ten duduk di bangku paling pojok kiri, karena menurutnya di sana adalah tempat yang bagus karena ada jendela bisa menghadap taman sekolah. Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menumpukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ten, kenapa kau lesu sekali? Belum mengerjakan tugas kimia dari Song saenim?" Namja manis itu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya saat ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Ani Doyoung-ah, aku belum mau mati untuk mencari gara-gara dengan Song saenim." Ia mendengus malas.

Orang yang di panggil Doyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Hei kau sudah dengar kabar belum pagi ini?" Doyoung mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Ten.

Dahi Ten mengerut menatap teman sekelasnya ini. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, Johnny sunbae sekarang tengah berpacaran dengan Kim Hyuna anak kelas XII - 1 itu. Yang terkenal karena ke sexy-annya." Doyoung bercerita menggebu-gebu padanya.

Ten memutar matanya malas mendengar kabar yang sangat tidak penting menurutnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan si Playboy itu." Bahkan ia sangat jijik untuk sekedar menyebut namanya.

"Ayolah Ten, ini akan seru! Menurutmu dia akan terjebak dengan Hyuna sunbae yang cantik dan Sexy atau malah tetap bertahan dengan Yuta sunbae yang masih berstatus kekasih resminya sampai sekarang. Kau tahukan kalau Yuta sunbae itu terlihat tidak peduli sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Johnny sunbae, padahal sudah terang-terangan Johnny sunbae menyelingkuhinya!"

"Orang seperti dia itu hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Memangnya selama ini seperti apa selingkuhan dia? Pasti selalu cantik dan sexy. Tapi dia selalu mencampakkannya begitu saja dan tidak pernah ada kabar kalau ia putus dengan Yuta sunbae."

Ten membalas perkataan Doyoung dengan malas. Dia yakin orang sebrengsek Johnny tidak akan mempertahankan wanita selingkuhannya. Kadang ia yang merasa miris melihat Yuta yang berstatus pacar asli Johnny dan sampai sekarang masih menjadi pacarnya yang suka berselingkuh itu.

Memangnya Yuta itu tidak cemburu atau sakit hati apa di perlakukan seperti itu? Kalau ia di posisi Yuta, maka ia akan melakukan ha yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Johnny kepada para mantan selingkuhannya. Biar dia merasa malu sekalian.

TEEEEETTTT! TEEEEETTTT!

Doyoung yang baru saja akan membalas perkataan Ten dengan panjang lebar harus menelan kembali semua ucapannya karena bel masuk. Ia menatap Ten dengan seringai manisnya. Ten mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku yakin suatu saat pasti ada yang berhasil membuat Johnny sunbae berpaling dari Yuta sunbae!"

Ten mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menatap serius ke depan setelah Jung Saenim masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

 _Toh, siapa yang tahu..._

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan siswa siswi pun berbondong-bondong memasuki kantin untuk makan siang.

Termasuk dengan Ten yang kini duduk bersama Doyoung, Taeyong dan Jaehyun di kantin. "Hyung aku pesan susu rasa vanila dan roti keju ya..." Jaehyun meletakkan selembar uang di hadapan Ten.

"Iya, aku juga ingin kimchi." Doyoung melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku juga ingin pie coklat dan ice coffee." Kini Taeyong juga ikut-ikutan.

Ten merasa kening berkedut melihat kelakuan seenaknya dari teman-teman terdekatnya ini.

"Ya! Kalian pikir aku ini babu kalian hah!?"

"Beli sendiri sana!" Ten kembali melempar uang itu pada teman-temannya.

"Ayolah Ten, kita tidak mungkin memesan bersama-sama. Bisa-bisa meja ini di tempati orang lain." Doyoung memberi alasan yang lumayan masuk akal karena semua meja di kantin ini sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Ya setidaknya salah satu dari kalian menemaniku!" Ujar Ten lagi. "Shirreo!"

"Huh?" Ten memandang kesal pada Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi membantahnya. "Aku tidak mau terpisah dengan Taeyong hyung! Waktu bertemu kami di istirahatkan hanya sedikit." Mata coklat Jaehyun memelas padanya dan ia terlihat terus-terusan memeluk namja manisnya itu.

"Yasudah Do-"

"Ani! Taeil hyung akan ke sini dan aku harus menunggunya." Doyoung menyela ucapan Ten. Ia memang serius karena kekasih tampannya itu akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ten mendengus kasar lagi. Dengan kesal ia berjalan untuk memesan makanan mereka. Antrian yang lumayan panjang membuatnya harus ekstra sabar. Saat Ten sudah maju paling depan ia memesan.

"Bibi Kim, Ten pesan satu kimchi, satu gelas susu vanila, roti keju, satu pie coklat, ice coffee dan satu susu strawberry ya..." Ten memesan pada bibi penjaga kantin itu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar Tennie." Jawab bibi Kim sambil mengambil semua pesenan Ten. "Jja, ini pesananmu." Bibi Kim menyerahkan satu nampan yang berisi makanan itu pada si namja manis.

"Terima kasih bibi Kim." Ten tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan uang pada bibi Kim.

"Sama-sama Ten!"

Ten berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya lagi. Dan bodoh atau apa ada dua orang siswa yang berlari-larian di kantin yang ramai itu. Namja yang menjadi pengejar itu tak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Ten yang sedang memegang nampan.

Ten yang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya pun jatuh terduduk dan nampannya tak sengaja ia layangkan hingga melambung tinggi.

Nampan yang melayang itu terlihat bergerak slowmotion di mata para siswa. Mereka semua terlihat was-was dengan nampan yang tak beraturan arah itu. Dan saat nampan beserta makanan itu akan menimpa seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kantin, mata mereka

membulat melihat siapa orang itu.

BRAAKKK

SPLASH!

Nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman itu terjatuh mengenai siswa itu hingga tubuh namja itu terantuk nampan dan susu vanila, strawberry dan ice coffee yang mengguyur tubuh tinggi itu.

Seketika kantin yang penuh orang itu menjadi hening. Tak ada satu pun orang yang berbicara dan bergerak melihat siapa yang menjadi korban nampan melayang itu.

Namja itu adalah Johnny Seo. Si pangeran sekolah yang di segani. Dan kini di permalukan di tengah keramaian.

Mata tajam itu terlihat berkilat menatap semua orang di kantin. Wajahnya memerah dan tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Ia menyelidik dan mencari tahu siapa orang sialan yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Siapa. Yang. Berani. Melayangkan. Nampan. Sialan. Ini. Padaku.?!" Suara Johnny terdengar mendesis dingin seperti ular. Semua siswa bergidik ngeri melihat betapa menyeramkannya Johnny sekarang.

Mata setajam elang itu semakin tajam saat ia melihat seorang namja yang berdiri sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena jatuh terduduk dan ia menatap Johnny dengan santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Lagi pula ini bukan salahnya kan? Salahkan saja orang yang berlari-larian seperti anak kecil di tengah kantin yang ramai ini.

Johnny yang sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya kini semakin tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sial untuk rivalnya itu.

Johnny melangkah lebar mendekati Ten, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah seragam Ten dan menatap mata Ten penuh amarah yang bergejolak. Ten hanya menatap Johnny dengan pandangan tanpa minatnya yang membuat namja tampan itu semakin mengeram kesal.

Oh oh sepertinya mereka lagi-lagi akan menyaksikan perang ketiga di kantin itu.

"APA MAUMU BOCAH SIAL?! KALAU KAU INGIN MATI AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Johnny berteriak murka di depan wajah Ten. Terlihat sekali urat-urat di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ini bukan salahku! Salahkan siswa bodoh yang berlarian di kantin yang ramai ini dan menabrakku! Aku juga korban disini!" Ten balas membentak Johnny dan ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan Johnny, justru ia membalas sengit tatapan mata elang itu.

"Tapi ini memang pantas di didapatkan untuk namja brengsek sepertimu!" Ten kembali berujar dengan santainya. Dan jangan lupakan seringai yang terbentuk di wajah manis itu.

"Oh dan aku memang punya permintaan padamu. Aku mau kau meminta maaf pada Son Wendy karena kau sudah mencampakkan dan mempermalukannya di depan umum." Kata Ten sambil mendorong kasar tubuh tinggi Johnny hingga genggaman erat tangan namja itu terlepas dari kerahnya.

Johnny yang sudah kalap atas perkataan Ten segera menerjang tubuh mungil itu dan hendak memukul wajahnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Jaehyun, Taeil dan Yuta sudah terlebih dahulu berhasil menahan tubuh besar Johnny. Sementara Ten hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Johnny karena sudah gagal memukulnya.

"Kau akan berakhir di tanganku, Ten. AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU." Teriak Johnny. Taeil dan Jaehyun menyerahkan Johnny pada Yuta agar kekasih namja tampan itu yang menenangkannya.

Ten melirik Son Wendy yang kini menunduk dalam dekapan sahabat wanitanya. Mungkin ia merasa malu karena namanya disebut tadi.

Ten yang masih dalam mode garang kembali memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya pada semua siswa disana. "Apa yang kalian lihat?!" Bentaknya dan berlalu pergi dari kantin.

Seketika keadaan kantin kembali seperti semula setelah kepergian pasangan rival itu. Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil dan Doyoung menyusul Ten yang keluar. Mereka sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Gah! Dia pikir dia siapa berani memperlakukanku seperti itu!" Johnny masih meracau tak jelas sedari tadi.

Yuta yang mulai pusing dengan ocehan Johnny pun mendudukkan kekasihnya di kursi panjang di dalam ruang ganti baju itu.

"Sudahlah Johnny jangan meracau terus seperti itu, kepalaku pusing. Nanti juga ada saatnya namja itu jenuh mengganggumu." Ujar Yuta sambil mengelap seluruh tumpahan susu di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

Johnny yang melihat wajah damai Yuta yang tengah menatapnya membuat hatinya kembali menghangat. Dan perlahan rasa kesal itu menghilang saat kekasih cantiknya menunjukkan healing smile - nya. Salah satu alasan mengapa Johnny yang brengsek begitu mencintai Nakamoto Yuta.

Mata elang Johnny meredupkan api amarah yang tersimpan di sana. Berganti dengan tatapan lembut yang ia tunjukkan pada sang pujaan hati.

Ia baru saja akan mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum sang namja cantik itu berjalan menuju lokernya. Mengambil satu set seragam dan menyerahkan padanya. "Jja, ganti seragammu dulu."

Johnny memilih menurut dan ia mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti. Yuta menunggu Johnny dengan sabar sambil duduk di kursi panjang itu.

Manik bulatnya menerawang melihat kejadian yang sama di setiap harinya. Johnny dan si The Best Dancer itu atau orang - orang memanggilnya Ten. Sebenarnya ia sangat salut dengan keberanian Ten melawan Johnny dan selalu membela wanita yang disakiti Johnny, karena selama ini hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan emosi sang kekasih.

Kekasih? Teringat satu kata itu membuat hatinya mencelos. Johnny si pangeran sekolah yang selalu di elu-elukan adalah kekasihnya atau bagi namja tampan itu saja.

Pada halnya, ia tidak bisa menganggap Johnny lebih dari sahabat walau sebenarnya hatinya juga ingin mencintai namja tampan itu. Ia dan Johnny sudah berteman sejak kecil karena kedua pihak keluarga yang sangat dekat.

Dan hanya ia yang tahu seperti apa Johnny, hanya dia yang mengerti kenapa Johnny bersikap seperti ini. Hanya dia yang tahu sekuat apa Johnny.

Dan Yuta merasa bersyukur karena Johnny juga mengerti dirinya. Johnny sangat perhatian dengannya dibalik sifat acuhnya pada semua orang. Ia akui, ia jatuh hati pada pesona dan sifat lembut yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain dari sahabat kecilnya. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah, membohongi dan merahasiakan satu hal yang seharusnya tidak ia rahasiakan dari kekasihnya itu.

Satu hal itu juga yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab saat Johnny menyatakan perasaannya waktu dua tahun yang lalu. Satu kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat membuatnya merasa tak pantas berada di dekat namja tampan itu. Tapi semua sikap dan kerja keras Johnny membuatnya luluh, maka ia membiarkan Johnny yang memilih untuk tetap mempertahankannya atau menyerah. Dan Johnny memilih untuk tetap mencintainya.

Walau begitu ia tetap tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya sebagai kekasih namja Amerika itu sepenuhnya.

"Baby, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu eoh?" Entah sejak kapan Johnny sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan seragam baru dan rambutnya yang basah. Mungkin Johnny sempat mandi tadi. Dan sepertinya ia melamun terlalu lama hingga ia tidak menyadari eksistensi namja tampan itu.

Yuta menggeleng dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada sang kekasih. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Johnny tak yakin. Ia menatap manik almond itu dengan mata tajamnya. Yuta mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan Johnny.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku. Aku yang akan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani mengganggu kekasih Johnny Seo yang cantik ini." Johnny berkata dengan tegas dan penuh kesungguhan. Benar - benar bisa membuatnya melayang tinggi karena merasa benar - benar dijaga dan dicintai.

"Aku tampan bukan cantik." Elak Yuta masih dengan memandang mata tajam yang membuatnya terlena itu.

"Tapi kau adalah dewi bagiku, dan dewi itu cantik."

Johnny menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya Yuta yang bisa melihatnya. Sangat tampan dan lembut, dan membuat banyak orang akan tak percaya dengan sifat dingin sang kekasih.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkapnya pada sang dewi.

"Kau selalu mengatakannya." Jawab Yuta membalas perkataan sang pangeran.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Dan aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarkannya. Aku ingin kau mengatakannya lagi."

Johnny merapatkan tubuh keduanya hingga tak ada jarak. Bahkan wajah keduanya hanya berjarak lima centi. Johnny menatap dalam penuh sayang sang kekasih.

Namja cantik itu tak bisa mengelak, ia membiarkan Johnny menempatkan tangan besar itu dipinggang dan mengelus pipi berisinya. Dan ia ikut terlarut di dalam pusaran cinta sang kekasih. Tangannya pun ikut mengalung di leher jenjang namjanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua bibir itu tak bisa menolak untuk bertemu. Johnny menyapu kedua belah bibir ranum itu dalam selimut hangatnya. Ia mengungkapkan semua perasaan suka, sayang, kagum dan cintanya lewat ciuman manis itu.

Matanya menatap ke dalam mata bulat nan sayu itu. Melihat betapa cantiknya sang kekasih dan betapa beruntungnya ia dapat mendapatkan sang dewi.

Yuta menutup matanya menikmati ciuman lembut sang kekasih. Ia tidak bisa menatap lamat-lamat netra indah di hadapannya yang membuatnya kalut. Ia membiarkan debaran halus di dadanya terdengar oleh pemimpinnya, agar Johnny tahu apa perasaannya.

 _"Aku tahu..."_

* * *

DUK!

"AW!"

Ten meringis kesakitan saat ia mendudukkan bokongnya dengan kasar di bangku. Sialnya dia lupa kalau bokongnya itu baru saja berciuman mesra dengan lantai kantin.

"Gila! Kau belum puas menyakiti bokongmu di kantin tadi?!" Doyoung bahkan ikut meringis melihat kasarnya Ten pada diri sendiri.

"Ck! Aku bukan orang gila yang terobsesi menyakiti tubuh sendiri, ya! Dan kau bilang pada kekasihmu itu untuk menghukum siswa yang berlarian di kantin tadi." Jawab Ten sambil berujar malas.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang baru saja hampir berkelahi dengan Johnny Seo." Cibir Taeyong pada sahabatnya itu.

"Issh! Dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragamku tanpa menanyakan perihal kejadian yang sebenarnya lebih dulu!" Jawab Ten tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau tadi memancingnya dengan alasan Son Wendy." Sergah Jaehyun.

"Kalian selalu membelanya! Lagi pula orang seperti dia itu pantas mendapatkannya."

Ten berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan dengan hati dongkol. Sepertinya dia butuh UKS untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Bahkan teriakan Taeil sang ketua osis dihiraukan oleh nama manis itu.

"Haaa... anak itu." Gerutu Taeil tak habis pikir. Jaehyun menepuk pundak Taeil prihatin karena harus mengurus kasus kedua orang itu yang tak pernah absen. "Pasti susah ya menjadi ketua Osis jika harus mengurus kedua orang itu setiap hari." Kata Doyoung meringis menatap kekasihnya itu.

Taeil menghela nafas, jujur saja ia sudah terlalu malas melihat tingkah kedua nama yang tak pernah akur itu setiap harinya. Dia pernah menghukum kedua orang itu namun sama sekali tidak berefek bagi keduanya. Bahkan ia sempat menyerah hanya karena mereka, beruntung dia punya Doyoung yang pengertian ingin membantunya.

"Sudahlah, kita ke kelas saja hyung. 2 menit lagi bel istirahat selesai." Lalu Taeyong dan Taeil pergi meninggalkan kelas Ten dan Doyoung bersama Jaehyun.

.

Krieeet

Ten membuka pintu UKS yang ternyata sangat kosong itu. Ia melangkah sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang kini terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Namja manis itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur UKS. Ia berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Dia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi belajar jika harus menahan sakit di bokong dan pinggangnya itu.

 _"Kau akan berakhir di tanganku, Ten. AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU."_

Tiba-tiba teriakan terakhir Johnny sebelum di bawa pergi dari kantin kembali mengiang di kepalanya. Dia berdecak malas.

"Ck, yang salah siapa yang dihabisi siapa. Dasar idiot!"

Cibirnya sakarstik. Kali ini dia benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh wajah menyebalkan Johnny dari otaknya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Doyoung sebagai teman yang baik pun membereskan buku-buku milik Ten. Ia membawa tas Ten bersamanya keluar kelas, kakinya melangkah menuju UKS untuk melihat keadaan Namja mungil itu yang ia yakini sudah Baik-baik saja.

"Dia harus berterimakasih padaku setelah ini karena lebih mementingkan dari pada kekasihku sendiri." Gumam Doyoung.

Ia membuka pintu UKS hati-hati takut mengganggu orang di dalam. Tapi setelah pintu itu terbuka hanya menampakkan seonggok manusia mungil yang tengah meringkuk di salah satu kasur.

Doyoung memutar matanya jengah, dan ia menghampiri tubuh mungil yang sudah pasti temannya itu.

"Tch, bahkan dia tidak mendengar bel pulang."

Doyoung mengguncang tubuh Ten pelan. "Ten ireonayo! Ini sudah jam pulang. Enak sekali kau tidak mengikuti empat pelajaran sekaligus." Kesal Doyoung.

Ten melenguh keras saat ia merasa tidurnya di ganggu oleh suara berisik seseorang. Akhirnya ia memilih menyerah dan bangkit dari alam sadarnya itu.

"Enak yaaa tidur saat sekolah seperti sekolah ini milik moyangmu saja." Sindirnya. Ten terlalu malas untuk membalas sindiran temannya itu akhirnya bangkit dari kasur.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 3. Cepatlah pulang." Usir Doyoung dan menarik tubuh mungil Ten. "Iya iya gak usah narik juga kali." Cibir Ten masih dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Ten ayo pulang."

Itu suara Taeyong dari kejauhan. Ia melempar pandangannya ke area parkir yang terdapat mobil Audy hitam disana. Dan ada Taeyong dan Jaehyun di dalamnya.

Ck, berani sekali si Jung itu mengendarai mobil, padahal dia belum memiliki SIM. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menjadi nyamuk diantara kalian." Jawab Ten malas.

"Kami tidak pergi berkencan, kami ingin pulang segera. Ayolah, kau juga tidak perlu lelah berjalan kaki menuju halte bis." Ajak Taeyong lagi.

"Ini tawaran special, loh." Jaehyun menyambung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Gih, mumpung gratisan tuh." Ujar Doyoung sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Ten mencebik pada pemuda kelinci itu. Tapi ya sudah lah, kan juga lumayan irit ongkos.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami, Doyoung-ah?" Tanya Taeyong pada namja manis itu. "Ani, aku akan pulang dengan Taeil hyung." Jawab pemuda bunny itu lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Bye." Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Ten membalas lambaian Doyoung sebelum mobil mereka meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah.

* * *

Namja bunny itu memasuki ruang Osis dimana biasa sang kekasih berada. Dan benar saja, Taeil tengah duduk bersama dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Terlihat sekali kalau kekasihnya itu tengah pusing dengan urusannya.

"Hyung." Doyoung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

Taeil menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya. "Ada apa Doyoung?"

"Hyung sedang sibuk ya?"

"Ani, pekerjaanku sedikit lagi selesai."

"Sebenarnya dimana wakilmu? Bukankah seharusnya dia membantumu?"

"Ya, seharusnya. Tapi kau tahu seperti apa si Oh Sehun itu yang hampir sama dengan si Johnny." Taeil mengerang malas kalau sudah mengingat wakil ketuanya itu

"Yaaaa, namanya juga sahabat pasti sebelas duabelas."

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kajja pulang." Taeil membereskan semua pekerjaannya dan meletakkan semua dokumen sekolah di lacinya mejanya.

Taeil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dan membawa sang namja keluar dari ruang yang sangat pengap baginya. "Hyung, kenapa kau mau menjadi anak Osis?"

Taeil menoleh sekilas pada kekasih manisnya saat ia mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka aku ikut Osis?" Tanya Taeil. "Aniya. Aku hanya penasaran. Nilai hyung kan sudah lebih bagus dan biasanya siswa yang ikut Osis itu karena ia ingin menambah nilai, lagian kan pasti sangat lelah hyung." Ujar Doyoung.

"Memang iya sih, rata - rata yang mengikuti Osis itu siswa yang ingin menambah nilai tapi menurutku itu tidak cukup. Ada satu alasan lain yang membuatku tertarik menjadi seorang ketua." Pemuda tampan itu menatap kekasihnya yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"menjadi seorang ketua osis mengajarkanku untuk menjadi lebih peduli pada sesama dan mengajarkanku menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Oleh karena itu, aku harus sudah punya bekal yang cukup untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik di keluarga kita nanti, menjadi pemimpin diantara ratusan siswa saja aku bisa, apalagi menjadi pemimpin untukmu dan anak-anak kita."

Taeil mengerlingkan matanya pada sang kekasih.

Blush!

Ugh, Doyoung merasa malu sekali, sejak kapan Taeil-nya yang kaku jadi segombal ini. Apa tugas-tugas osis yang menumpuk itu membuat Taeil menjadi seperti itu?

Taeil tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang menjadi malu-malu. _'Lucu sekali sih..'_ batinnya gemas.

Taeil dan Doyoung berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda motor Taeil. Kekasihnya itu tidak mengendarai mobil karena katanya memakai motor itu jau lebih nyaman untuknya. Toh, ia tidak protes, justru ia semakin senang karena bisa memeluk Taeil selama di perjalanan.

"Nih pakai helm-nya." Taeil menyerahkan helm berwarna merah itu ke tangan Doyoung. Doyoung menerimanya dan segera memakainya sebelum naik ke jot motor.

Taeil menjalankan sepeda motornya meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah dan menuju rumah Doyoung. Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara, mereka saling asik sendiri dengan suasana sore yang sejuk.

Doyoung memutar pandangannya ke kiri, saat itu juga mata kelincinya memincing melihat seseorang yang –sepertinya- dia ketahui sedang bersama orang lain yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Dan mata kelincinya membulat saat melihat posisi kedua orang itu yang sangat ambigu, seperti akan berciuman. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika motor Taeil telah melewati kedua orang itu.

Matanya mengerjap sambil otaknya memproses apa yang tadi ia lihat, dan sebelum ia menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak, Doyoung menggeleng dan kembali menjernihkan pikirannya. Walau sebenarnya ia masih sangat penasaran.

 _Itu tidak mungkin dia..._

* * *

Ten POV

"Bye Jaehyun, Taeyong hyung! Makasih tumpangannya." Aku melambaikan kedua tanganku pada sepasang kekasih itu yang telah mengantarkanku pulang hingga depan gerbang rumahku.

"Bye Ten, sama-sama." Jawab Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun dari dalam mobil. Kemudian mobil yang Jaehyun kendarai itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan langkah pelan. Saat aku akan naik tangga menuju pintu utama rumah, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bahuku hingga aku hampil terjungkal.

Reflek aku berbalik dan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Aw! Ya! Chittaphon, ini sakit tahu!" teriak orang yang sudah mengangetkanku tadi sambil meringis kesakitan mengelus kepalanya yang habis menjadi korban jitakanku.

"Kau sendiri yang mengejutkanku, bodoh! Dan panggil aku Oppa! Aku ini masih kakakmu!" geramku kesal pada Tern adikku, si pelaku.

Tern mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapku kesal, "Dengan sifat cerewet dan rempongmu! Kau itu tidak pantas sama sekali di panggil Oppa, cocoknya Eonni atau Ahjumma!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya meledekku dan mambuat darahku seakan mendidih melihatnya.

Apa dia bilang?! Ahjumma?! Aku yang tampan ini di samakan dengan ibu-ibu?! Dasar adik terkutuk! Kakiku melangkah cepat mengejarnya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu menghidariku.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Jangan kabur kau!"

Namun...

BRAK!

Nasib sial memang sedang mengikutiku hari ini. Hidung mancungku terasa nyeri dan sudah kupastikan akan memerah di ujung karena berciuman mesra dengan pintu kamar adikku karena Tern menutupnya 'sangat tepat'. Dengan kesal aku memandang pintu itu seakan menembusnya.

"Ten kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu? eomma pusing mendengarkannya." Teriak Eomma dari bawah tangga. Ia mendongak melihat ke arahku yang masih memandang sengit pintu kayu itu.

Kemudian aku membalik wajahku dan memasang wajah memelas sekaligus kesal.

"Kok jadi aku yang di omelin sih!"

Dengan kesal aku meninggalkan ibuku menuju kamar. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan wajah ditekuk dan membanting pintu. Aku tidak peduli ibu akan terkejut atau tidak, yang pasti aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empuk dan menghembuskan nafas gusar.

TBC

Hallo, aku nepatin janji aku.

gimana sama chapter ini?

mau dilanjut?

atolonf di jawab yaaa

salam Johntenny :)


	3. JINJJA!

A Baby

Author : Johntenny

Casts : Johnny Seo, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dan member/cast lain akan menyusul.

Pair : JOHNTEN!

Pair Slight : HanYu, Jaeyong, IlYoung

Rated : T – M

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO! M-Preg! School!AU

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt(maybe), and family (maybe)

THIS IS JONTEN STORY!

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan sekolah di pagi buta bersama kekasih cantiknya. Bisa kalian kira dia gila atau apa masuk ke gedung besar itu saat belum ada satu orang pun di dalamnya. Yang cantik menatap sang kekasih dengan bingung.

"Johnny kenapa kita ke sekolah jam segini? Lihat lah, masih sangat sepi." Tanyanya sangat penasaran. Karena yang biasa ia tahu, kekasihnya itu bahkan akan baru muncul di sekolah saat gerbang sekolah akan di tutup.

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan. Pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat sebelum bel masuk membuatku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bersamamu. Akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan les untuk kelulusan dan membuatku hampir tidak bisa berduaan denganmu." Johnny menarik pelan tangan mungil sang kekasih agar menyamai langkahnya.

"Jadi hanya karena itu?" tanya Yuta lagi, setitik rasa bersalah melubangi hatinya mendengar isi hati kekasihnya yang sebenarnya merasa kesepian. "Iya, hanya karena itu." jawab Johnny mantap. Kini mereka berada di atap sekolah.

Yuta menempatkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih yang kini tengah bebaring dengan beralaskan pahanya. "Tapi bukankah kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk menemanimu?" Yuta bertanya pelan. Matanya menerawang jauh tak berani menatap manik tajam sang kekasih.

"Dan dari mereka semua...tidak ada yang bisa merebut posisimu di hatiku." Johnny memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya dari posisi berbaringnya. Walau Yuta tidak balik menatapnya, tapi ia tahu, kekasihnya itu tengah merona dengan kata-kata manisnya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Yuta sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tengah berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Aku serius."

Yuta membawa wajahnya untuk menunduk melihat wajah menawan namja yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya itu. Matanya terpaku pada manik elang itu. Dia berusaha melihat seberapa jauh kesungguhan sang namja, dan ia terkejut ketika merasa kalah. Cinta Johnny begitu besar untuknya.

Dia senang dan takut di waktu yang bersamaan. Senang karena Johnny benar-benar mencintainya dan takut, cinta Johnny sewaktu-waktu akan berubah sekali pun ia percaya Johnny tak akan berpaling darinya.

"Apa yang paling kau benci?" tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Mata tajam Johnny mengunci manik binar Yuta. "Pengkhianatan." Jawabnya. Mata tajam Johnny menatap mata coklat itu dengan keseriusan.

Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. Berbagai stigma negatif memenuhi kepalanya dan mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Dia pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka secara sepihak.

"Yuta, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Johnny menangkap wajah cantik kekasihnya dan menatap mata bulatnya yang tak fokus itu. Yuta menangkap kesadarannya kembali, "A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yuta sambil melepaskan tangan besar Johnny dari wajahnya.

"Tapi kau pucat."

"Mungkin karena aku belum sarapan." Yuta memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan intimidasi yang membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Pangeran sekolah itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan kembali menarik tangan sang kekasih.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Yuta bingung. "Kau belum sarapankan? Kalau begitu ayo sarapan." Jawabnya sambil membawa kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Yuta hanya pasrah saat Johnny menariknya kembali.

* * *

"Doyoungie."

Namja manis itu menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Terlihat di pintu masuk kantin terdapat namja mungil yang kini menduduki kursi sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada namja mungil yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Temani aku ke perpustakaan, yaaa..." pintanya sambil memeluk lengannya. Doyoung menatap malas pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Males ah, sendiri saja sana." Jawab Doyoung dan tak lagi memperdulikan temannya itu. "Ih, Doyoung jahat!" rajuknya.

"Masa bodo." Acuh namja manis itu. "Doyoooouuuungggg!" Ten mulai menarik-narik lengan Doyoung dengan wajah memelas.

"Shirreeeo!" jawab Doyoung sambil menarik lengan kirinya yang di gelayuti namja mungil itu. "Doyoung, hanya sebentar..." Ten mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Doyoung yang memang tak pernah kuat melihat aegyo seseorang pun menutup matanya agar bisa menghindari Ten. "Ku bilang tidak mau."

Ten merengut, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Doyoung. Saat ia melihat siswa tinggi dengan kulit albino, matanya melotot senang. "Jaehyuuuun!" teriaknya heboh sampai beberapa siswa di kantin itu melihat ke arahnya.

Jaehyun yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh. "Ten hyung." Panggilnya balik. Ten melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh Jaehyun untuk menghampirinya.

"Ne?, eh Doyoung hyung." tanya Jaehyun saat sampai di hadapan namja manis itu dan melambai kecil pada Doyoung dan dibalas senyuman oleh namja manis itu. "Jae, kau mau kemana? Kok tidak ikut ke sini? Lalu mana Taeyong hyung?" tanya Ten sambil celingukan mencari kekasih namja tampan itu sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kalo nanya itu satu-satu." Protes Jaehyun. "Aku mau ke kelas Taeyong hyung, katanya dia lagi mager." Jawab Jaehyun. Ten mendesah kecewa membuat Jaehyun mengernyit. "Loh? Kenapa emangnya hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku kan ingin ke perpustakaan, tapi tidak ada yang mau menemani." Adu Ten sambil mencebik pada Doyoung, sedangkan namja manis itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Loh? Doyoung hyung?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Dia pelit!"

Jawab kedua uke itu berbarengan. Jaehyun hanya melongo melihat kedua kakak kelasnya itu yang kini saling menatap sengit. "Hei! Hei! Sudah lah, memangnya Ten hyung mau ngapain ke sana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau mencari buku Jung Jaehyun, masa aku mau membeli kutang di perpustakaan!" jawab Ten asal dengan pandangan malasnya.

Jaehyun meringis mendengar Jawaban sahabat kekasihnya itu. "Ya, aku tahu kalau itu. Tapi hyung mau cari buku apa?"

Aku mau mencari buku referensi untuk tugasku." Ten menjawab jujur, "Jaehyun, temani aku please..." kini Ten ber-Aegyo pada Jaehyun dan berharap adik kelasnya itu terbujuk olehnya.

Jaehyun berpikir, masalahnya ia juga sedang di tunggu oleh kekasihnya di kelas, tapi melihat Ten seperti itu jadi kasihan. "Sebentar apa lama?" Jaehyun mengecek arlojinya.

"Sebentar! Hanya sebentar." Ten menjawab exited. "OK, aku akan menemani hyung, tapi janji hanya sebentar yaaa...soalnya aku sudah ditunggu oleh Taeyong hyung." Jawab Jaehyun. Ten mengangguk senang. "Iya, hanya sebentar kok. Kajja, Jaehyun." Ten menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk pergi dari kantin itu tanpa pamit pada Doyoung.

"Bye, Doyoung hyung." Pamit Jaehyun.

"Bye."

Doyoung mengangguk pada Jaehyun yang sudah di bawa pergi oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Ia kembali menatap ke lurus ke makanannya yang sudah ia pesan. "Ahh, aku rindu Taeil hyung." Doyoung mendesah bosan.

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke tengah kantin yang terdapat sepasang wanita dan pria, dan si wanita itu terlihat bergelayut manja pada lengan sang pria yang ia tebak adalah kekasihnya. Matanya memincing melihat siapa kedua orang itu, dan matanya membulat saat menyadari siapa mereka.

Kim Hyuna dan Johnny Seo!

Suasana kantin menjadi hening ketika Hyuna menepuk tangannya tadi dan membuat seluruh perhatian teralih pada mereka. Doyoung pun sama, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini." Suara lembut seseorang mengalihkannya lagi. Doyoung merasa pucat seketika melihat siapa seseorang di hadapannya. "Ekhem, sekali lagi boleh aku duduk disini? Karena semua tempat sudah penuh." Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"A a a...Ten-tu saja, Yuta Sunbaenim." Ujar Doyoung pada akhirnya dan mempersilahkan Yuta untuk duduk dihadapannya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit melihat seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh satu sekolah secara dekat.

Pantas saja banyak yang menjadi Fansnya, dia sangat cantik. Tidak hanya dilihat dari jauh, dilihat dari dekat pun malah jauh lebih cantik. Mata coklat binarnya, hidung mancungnya, pipi lembut seperti mochinya, dan bibir kissablenya. Uh, kenapa Doyoung merasa iri.

"Maaf, Doyoung-ssi? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Yuta sambil menatap Doyoung. Doyoung merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat wajah cantik Yuta begitu dekat. "A-ani, sunbaenim. Eh, sunbae mengenalku?"

Yuta tersenyum manis pada Hoobaenya itu, "Siapa yang tidak mengenal kekasih sang ketua osis yang katanya sangat manis itu, dan ternyata memang benar, kau sangat manis seperti kelinci, Doyoung-ssi."

"A-aku bukan kelinci Sunbae!" Doyoung merengut kala mendengar ucapan Yuta.

"Perhatian semuanya!"

Doyung dan Yuta menoleh pada Hyuna si sumber suara. Yeoja cantik itu melempar pandangannya pada semua orang di kantin itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku akan mengumumkan, bahwa kami resmi berpacaran, Kim Hyuna dengan Johnny Seo! Tidak ada yang boleh melirik kekasih tampanku apalagi menyentuhnya, terutama kalian fans Johnny!" Hyuna berujar lantang dan menatap tajam pada sekumpulan yeoja, fans kekasihnya.

Semua orang di kantin mulai berbisik-bisik mendengar ucapan Hyuna. Kenapa Hyuna berani sekali mengumumkan statusnya bersama Johnny? Dan kenapa Johnny tidak marah, biasanya namja itu tidak suka dengan seseorang yang mengeklaim dirinya di hadapan seorang biar pun itu kekasihnya, terkecuali Nakamoto Yuta. Apa Johnny dan Yuta sudah putus?

Doyoung pun sama, dia menatap Yuta yang kini sudah kembali memakan ramyeonnya dengan tenang seolah terjadi apa-apa. Padahal di pusat sana, selingkuhan kekasihnya itu tengah mengumumkan hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

"Dan, aku harap tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan kami berdua, termasuk rumor-rumor yang mengatakan kekasihku Johnny masih berpacaran dengan Nakamoto Yuta. Mereka itu sudah PUTUS!" ucap Hyuna sebelum meninggalkan kantin bersama Johnny yang hanya berekspresi datar sedari tadi juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Doyoung membulatkan matanya lagi saat ia melihat Hyuna dan Johnny jalan ke arah mereka. Ia melirik Yuta gelisah, tapi yang dilirik tidak memperdulikan apapun.

Saat mereka melewati meja Yuta dan Doyoung, Hyuna menatap sinis pada sang namja cantik. Sedangkan Johnny melempar pandangannya pada Doyoung dengan wajah dingin.

Terang saja, Doyoung langsung menunduk ketakutan melihat tatapan Johnny.

Sepeninggalan Hyuna dan Johnny, kantin pun di penuhi oleh bisik-bisik. Dan mereka semua memandang ke arah tempat duduknya dimana Yuta sebagai kekasih yang Johnny resmikan sendiri berada.

"Doyoung-ssi, mianhae...kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman." Ucap Yuta dengan lirih karena pasti Doyoung sangat risih dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "A-ani, Yuta Sunbae...aku baik-baik saja kok." Doyoung tersenyum kecil walau ia mengiyakan ucapan Yuta dalam hati.

"S-sunbae..." Doyoung memanggil ragu pada Yuta. "Hm?" namja cantik itu memandang penuh tanya pada hoobaenya.

"A-apa sunbae tidak sakit hati?" tanya Doyoung gugup, ia takut salah omong sekarang. Namun jawaban yang di berikan Yuta membuatnya megernyit. "Maksudmu dengan sikap Hyuna tadi?" tanya Yuta.

Doyoung mengangguk kecil. "Hahaha...aku sudah biasa...dan aku sudah mengenal seperti apa karakter Johnny." Yuta tertawa lirih dan tersenyum manis di akhir.

"Maksud sunbae?" Doyoung menatap tak mengerti.

"Yaa...aku mengenal Johnny secara luar dalamnya tidak seperti orang lain. Johnny bilang ia mencintaiku, dan aku percaya. Johnny tidak akan berpaling pada Hyuna." Jawab Yuta yakin.

"Lalu sunbae percaya pada keyakinan itu?" Doyoung menatap Yuta dalam. Yuta mengangguk serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sunbae?" tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kilas balik kemarin sore tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Dan tanpa sadar, matanya menatap lekat pada manik coklat di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintainya."

* * *

"Jaehyun, gomawoyo..." Ten memeluk lengan Jaehyun erat sambil membawa satu buku luamayan tebal di tangannya. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Sama-sama Tennie hyung." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Dah Jae, aku ke kelas dulu..." lalu namja mungil itu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang akan naik ke lantai atas menuju kelas kekasihnya. "Dah, Ten hyung.."

Jaehyun yang baru saja akan memasuki kelas kekasihnya di tahan oleh seseorang, "Eoh? Taeil hyung?" Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang ketua osis.

"Jaehyun, apa kau melihat Doyoung?" tanyanya to the point. "Tadi sih di kantin aku melihatnya." Jawab Jaehyun. "ok, makasih Jae." Lalu Taeil langsung pergi, sepertinya ia akan menemui kekasihnya itu.

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahu dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia yang baru saja akan dengan exited memanggil kekasihnya kini harus menelan kembali kata-katanya, kala melihat kakak sepupunya sedang berciuman panas dengan kekasih barunya.

"Jae, ayo ke kelas Ten." Taeyong langsung menyambar lengan Jaehyun dan membawa kekasih tampannya itu pergi dari dalam kelasnya. Rasanya sebal sekali harus satu kesal dengan si biang rusuh itu.

Jaehyun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Taeyong menuju kelas Ten di koridor lantai 2. "Jaehyun bisa tidak sih, kau ruqiyah sepupumu itu, sunggu! Tingkahnya mengganggu kenyamanan publik tahu!" Taeyong menggerutu pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya memikirkan hal itu dengan jengah, "Aku malas sekali jika harus menasihatinya hyung." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Hai Tae hyung, katanya mager." Ten berucap menyebalkan pada Taeyong membuat namja manis itu semakin mengerang malas dalam hati. Taeil, Doyoung, dan Ten saling bertatapan melihat raut wajah Taeyong yang kusut.

"Wow, wow, ada apa ini?" tanya Taeil. "Biasa...ulah Johnny dan Hyuna." Jaehyun yang menjawab pertanyaan si ketua osis tersebut. Ke tiga lainnya mengangguk mengerti melihat wajah kusut Taeyong.

"Ngomong-ngomong Johnny, tumben hari ini kalian tidak bertengkar." Taeil menatap Ten dengan alis sedikit terangkat, "Heol! Hyung mau aku bertengkar lagi dengannya?" Ten menatap Taeil malas. Taeil menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja, tentram sekali rasanya tidak ada suara-suara teriakan yang membuat telingaku pengang dan juga tugasku bertambah setiap harinya." Ujar Taeil santai.

Ten mendecih, "Malas sekali melihat mukanya hari ini, dan ini merupakan keberuntunganku juga tidak bertemunya." Ucap namja mungil itu sambil mendesah lega.

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat sikap Ten dalam menilai sepupunya itu. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ten tak suka. Jaehyun menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kalian nantinya akan berpacaran...hahaha...sepertinya aku akan tertawa jika itu terjadi nanti..." ujar Jaehyun.

"Cih, aku membencinya dan tidak mungkin mencintainya." Ten mengangkat dagu angkuh.

"Hati-hati bicaramu." Peringat Taeil.

"Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis." Doyoung menatap datar pada Ten.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini." Dan Taeyong menambahkan.

"Semuanya yang tak pernah terpikirkan bisa saja terjadi." Jaehyun tertawa geli di akhir.

Ten membuang nafas tak percaya melihat ke-empat orang yang seolah memberikannya sebuah kalian bermanfaat. Dan jujur saja, kata-kata mereka membuatnya merinding.

"Yang benar saja!"

* * *

Kang Seonsaengnim menghela nafas berusaha meredam kemarahannya pada murid kelas XII-nya satu ini. Mentang-mentang memiliki otak jenius, berani-beraninya ia hampir selalu tidur di setiap jam ngajarnya.

Dia pun menghampiri muridnya itu dengan tongkat rotannya yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghukum anak-anak yang bersalah. Semua murid termasuk Taeyong memperhatikan Kang Seonsaengnim dengan waspada dengan apa yang guru itu akan lakukan pada murid yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini.

PAKK!

PAKK!

PAKK!

Bunyi rotan dan meja kayu itu beradu cukup kencang di penjuru kelas. "Bangun Johnny Seo!" bentak Kang Seonsaengnim. Berhasil, Johnny terbangun, namun yang namanya singa sedang tertidur pulas tiba-tiba diganggu, tentu saja akan mengaum.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?!" Johnny menatap nyalang pada guru Killer tersebut. Sepertinya hanya anak murid lainnya saja yang menganggap Kang Seonsaengnim guru Killer, karena sekarang Johnny justru berteriak di depan wajah sang guru.

Teman-teman sekelasnya melotot tak percaya melihat kelakuan Johnny yang semakin menjadi, biasanya jika Johnny di perlakukan seperti itu, dia hanya akan diam dan memakai headseat. Tapi sekarang...

Kang seonsaengnim semakin geram melihat tingkah sang anak murid pun menyeret Johnny keluar kelasnya. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?! Lepaskan aku!" Johnny berusaha menarik kembali tangannya yang diseret oleh Kang Seonsaengnim.

Tapi Kang seonsaengnim yang geram dan merasa tingkah sang murid sudah keterlaluan pun tetap melempar sang murid ke ruang kedisiplinan.

"Do Kyungsoo, tolong kau urus anak raja satu ini!" terang Kang seonsaengnim pada Kyungsoo selaku ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah itu. "Ya! sialan!" Johnny berteriak saat Kang seonsaengnim mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Sedangkan namja manis bermata bulat itu menatap datar si brandal sekaligus pangeran sekolah itu. Sepertinya tanpa harus di bertanya, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada murid satu itu.

Johnny menghempaskan tubuh tingginya di atas sofa ruangan dengan kasar. Dan ia melirik si ketua kedisiplinan itu tanpa minat. "Sudahlah, apa hukumanku?" tanya Johnny malas berbasa-basi.

"Cukup membersihkan lantai tiga saat pulang sekolah selama seminggu." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. "Apa katamu?!" Johnny menatap Kyungsoo sangsi. "Tidur di kelas dan berkata kasar terlebih pada guru, itu yang kau lakukan." Kyungsoo tetap memasang ekspresi datar di wajah manisnya dan membuat Johnny geram.

"Kata siapa aku tidur di kelas, Heh?" Johnny menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

"Mata merahmu tak membiarkanmu berbohong."

Johnny tak berkutik dan ia menggeram kesal sekarang.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Johnny menyeringai berniat bermain-main sekarang.

"Gampang saja, aku akan menambah skor burukmu dan mengambil semua nilai bagusmu agar kau mendapatkan nilai terendah di kelulusan nanti. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada predikat otak cemerlang yang melekat pada dirimu." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi-lagi yang membuat Johnny menatapnya tajam.

"Cukup kerjakan Johnny Seo! Dan jangan membuatku memberitahumu menganai hal ini pada kepala sekolah." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Skakmat untuk Johnny!

* * *

"Sudahlah Doyoungie... kau pulang duluan saja dengan Taeil hyung. Kasihan kekasihmu sudah menunggumu juga..." Ten berucap sabar pada Doyoung yang masih setia di sampingnya menemani merangkum buku sastra.

"Tapi Ten ini sudah mulai gelap dan mendung, kau bagaimana..." Doyoung menatap khawatir pada jendela yang sudah menampakkan langit yang menggelap karena mendung dan malam.

"Makanya, cepat pulang bersama Taeil hyung sana...jangan khawatir padaku, nanti aku bisa menelpon ayahku atau Tern untuk minta di jemput." Jelas Ten sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Doyoung.

"Kau benar-benar bisa sendiri?" tanya Doyoung keukeuh. "Aku bukan anak kecil Kim Doyoung!" lama-lama Ten kesal juga. Doyoung merengut, "Baiklah, baiklah aku pergi! Hati-hati." Habis itu Doyoung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan menghampiri Taeil yang sudah stay di atas motornya dengan jas hujan.

"Hm.." Ten hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan kembali menulis rangkumannya yang masih lumayan panjang.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengerjakannya di rumah, apalagi ini bukan PR untuk besok. Namun karena Ten malas untuk membawa buku tebal ke rumahnya, ia memilih menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu. Tapi ia tidak mengira kalau sikap rajinnya hari ini akan membuatnya terlambat pulang ke rumah.

"Hah...akhirnya selesai juga."

Ten mendesah lega dan ia memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas lalu membawa buku sastra yang tebal itu di tangannya. Ia mematikan lampu kelas dan menutup pintunya. Kaki rampingnya membawanya menuju loker yang berada di ujung koridor.

Setelah memasukkan buku sastra itu, ia berniat mencari payung yang selalu ia bawa. Namun ia mengerang ketika benda yang dicarinya itu tidak ada. "Hujan lagi..."keluhnya ketika mendengar suara deru hujan yang mulai membesar.

Dengan sebal, ia turun ke lantai dasar dan menunggu di teras sekolah. Ia mengorek saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Saat ia akan menghubungi ayahnya, ponselnya malah tidak bisa di nyalakan alias mati. Sepertinya low battery.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Ten menatap kesal pada ponselnya dan ia kembali menyimpan benda kotak tak berguna itu di saku celananya kembali.

Tangannya menengadah pada hujan yang deras. Sial, dingin sekali. Di tambah lagi ia lupa membawa jaketnya.

Ia melihat langit yang semakin gelap dengan gelisah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? menunggu hujan reda atau menerobosnya untuk mencapai halte? Kalau ia menunggu, keluarganya akan semakin khawatir dan kalau ia menerobos, ia bisa sakit.

Ten cukup tahu diri kalau tubuhnya itu termasuk lemah. Tapi sepertinya melihat hujan yang semakin deras dan melihat sekitarnya yang sudah sangat sepi membuatnya merinding. Apa lagi koridor yang sudah di matikan lampunya.

Karena merinding, alhasil ia nekat menerobos hujan untuk mencapai halte.

* * *

"Gah! Akhirnya hukuman sialan ini selesai juga!" Johnny melempar alat pel itu ke dalam lemari gudang dengan kasar. Ia mendesah ketika merasa tubuhnya lengket, karena demi apapun membersihkan lantai 3 yang luas itu membuatnya ingin mati.

Johnny segera meninggalkan lantai tiga dan ia turun ke lantai dasar. Untung saja ia bawa jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan mati kedinginan. Oh, untungnya lagi itu hanya hiperbola saja.

Johnny yang baru saja akan naik ke dalam mobilnya, mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. "Shit! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!"

Ban mobilnya kempes dan ia yakin ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukannya. Karena saat ia berangkat tadi ban mobilnya masih baik-baik saja. Dengan terpaksa, Johnny berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari menuju halte sambil menelpon montir untuk ban mobilnya yang kempes.

"Ya, baiklah...secepatnya kalau bisa." Johnny menutup panggilannya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte.

"Johnny Seo, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu setelah seharian ini hariku terasa indah karena tak melihat wajah bodohmu." Johnny menoleh pada seseorang bertubuh kecil yang berbicara di sebelah kanannya. Rupanya Ten mencari gara-gara.

"Diam kau brengsek. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, jadi jangan mengangguku." Sahut Johnny malas. "Kenapa? Kau takut berkelahi denganku?" tantang Ten.

Johnny menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Untuk apa aku takut pada anak kutu sepertimu?" jawab Johnny malas. "Apa? Anak kutu katamu?!" Ten melotot pada Johnny dan berniat menghampiri namja tiang itu.

"Iya, kutu." Johnny berjalan mendekati namja manis itu. Ia terus melangkah mendekati Ten meski namja itu sudah mepet di tiang halte. "He-hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Ten merasakan dirinya panik saat Johnny terus bergerak menghimpitnya.

Johnny yang baru saja akan bersuara, terdiam saat matanya bertemu dengan mata yang selama ini memandangnya penuh kebencian. Begitu juga dengan Ten yang tak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

DEEG!

Entah itu detak jantung milik siapa, Ten yang hendak mengumpat pada Johnny karena sudah menyakiti punggunya yang terhimpit tiang kini pun urung mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Mereka tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya dalam jarak hanya 5 centi. Mereka berdua saling memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing selama beberapa detik. Sedangkan Ten seakan terhisap ke dimensi lain ketika melihatnya dalam sorot tajam mata Johnny.

Johnny yang pertama tersadar pun, mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ten. Ia berdehem kecil lalu saat ia melihat Ten yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan pun mengikuti insting baiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah jaket menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya membuatnya tersadar. Matanya menatap Johnny lalu menatap jaket yang sudah melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Pakai saja."

Johnny kembali menjaga jarak dengan Ten, dan dasarnya Ten itu gengsian, dia pun tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pada rivalnya yang sedang berbaik hati itu. tak lama hening pun terjadi di halte bis yang terdapat hanya mereka.

"Waa~ Huwaa~"

Keheningan itu pecah ketika ada suara bayi menangis di balik deru hujan itu. bulu kuduk mereka meremang mendengar suara itu, di tambah lagi matahari sudah tenggelam di balik malam.

"Jangan membuat suara yang aneh-aneh ya!" Johnny menatap Ten tidak suka. "Aku tidak melakukannya!" jawab Ten. Dan suara tangisan itu semakin mengeras membuat mereka mulai ketakutan.

"Ini sepertinya serius." Johnny yang mulai tak tahan, mengabaikan rasa takutnya dan mencari sumber suara. Ten pun mengikuti langkah Johnny yang mulai keluar dari halte. Saat Johnny berjalan semakin mendekat ke bagian tumbuhan liar dekat tempat sampah, tangisan sepertibayi itu semakin jelas mengeras.

"Ada box." Ten menunjuk box kayu dekat tong sampah itu, dan Johnny mengangguk. Johnny mengambil box yang terasa berat itu dan membukanya sedikit untuk melihat isinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat isi dalamnya.

TBC

Halo, akhirnya aku update chapter 2 A Baby. Maaf kalo nunggu kelamaan, sebenernya sih chapter ini udh aku buat dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, hehe...

oh Ya, aku gak bisa janji buat update cepet karena aku lagi sibuk sama ujian. Dan khususnya hari ini aku lagi uprak Olahraga. dan SUMPAH BADANKU REMUK GUYS! *gaknyante...

hikseu hikseu tolong doain ya supaya aku bisa gerak besok :V *alay wkwk.

untuk Chapter ini semoga kalian tidak kecewa dan tidak bosan sama ceritanya. makasih yang udh mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff ini yag pastinya masih weird.

oh ya, ada yang bisa ngasih usul gk buat uprak bIndo aku di suruh buat cerpen tentang bakti sosial? Terus kalo aku masukin cast anak NCT bakal nyambung kagak ya:V wkwkwk. Kutunggu di review kalian ok...

sampai sini dulu ya ocehan aku,

Salam Johntenny :)


	4. Jisung

A Baby

Author : Johntenny

Casts : Johnny Seo, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dan member/cast lain akan menyusul.

Pair : JOHNTEN!

Pair Slight : HanYu, Jaeyong, IlYoung

Rated : T – M

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO! M-Preg! School!AU

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt(maybe), and family (maybe)

THIS IS JONTEN STORY!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Astaga!"

Ten reflek berteriak dan berjalan mundur selangkah melihat isi box itu. Johnny tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Ten. Ia memandang penuh arti pada box itu.

"Hei, bagaimana ini?!"

Ten mematung saat menyadari tatapan Johnny begitu dingin. Dan terlihat marah? Tapi kenapa? Dan pada siapa? Ia bahkan tidak tahu.

Tanpa di duga, Namja tampan itu berbalik ke sekolah dengan membawa box itu.

"Idiot mau kemana kau?! Jangan gila membawa bayi ke sekolah!"

Teriak Ten yang tak mendapatkan balasan dari rivalnya itu. Namja mungil itu menatap frustrasi pada jalanan yang masih hujan deras dan langit yang sudah menggelap.

Bis yang di tunggu - tunggu akhirnya datang. Ia ingin melangkah cepat memasuki bis itu agar ia bisa sampai rumah. Namun saat di depan pintu bis, kakinya terasa berat.

Pikirannya terbagi. Antara ingin pulang dan membiarkan rivalnya mengurus bayi itu sendirian atau memilih balik ke sekolah melihat keadaan bayi itu.

Dia gelisah dan gamang. Haruskah ia pulang atau menetap?

Dan jangan lupakan jaket Johnny juga masih bersamanya. Ia akan sangat malas untuk bertatap muka dan berterima kasih pada si playboy itu.

Tin! Tin!

Bunyi klakson menyadarkannya.  
"Hei nak, jadi naik atau tidak?" Tanya sang sopir itu.

Ten terkesiap, dengan kalut ia menjawab. "Mian ahjussi. aku tidak jadi naik."

Bis itu segera meninggalkan Ten di tengah hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan juga jaket Johnny.

"Aaaaaarg!"

Namja mungil itu berteriak melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Kaki rampingnya kembali membawanya masuk ke sekolah yang sudah pasti kosong melompong.

Manik hitamnya berpendar mencari dimana kira-kira keberadaan Johnny dan bayi itu. Sampai ia melihat ruang UKS yang terbuka dan ruangan itu terlihat lebih terang.

Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa pintu UKS terbuka olehnya? Bukan kah semua pintu sudah dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah kalau sudah jam pulang?

Tidak ingin banyak berpikir, Ten pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati ruang UKS dengan tubuh bergetar kecil karena angin yang terasa menusuk tulangnya.

Saat di depan pintu ingin rasanya ia memaki Johnny karena tanpa pikir panjang berbalik ke sekolah. Namun makiannya kembali tertelan saat ia melihat namja tiang itu tengah menggendong bayi mungil yang juga tengah menangis di dadanya.

Tatapan mata tajam namja itu sangat berbeda dari yang tadi. Tidak ada tatapan tajam dan dinginnya, yang ada hanya tatapan penuh kelembutan, membuatnya tertegun.

"Cepat masuk jika kau ingin masuk." Tapi nada dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya masih tetap terselip disana saat ia bicara.

Ten melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang UKS. Ia berjalan mendekati Johnny yang masih menggendong bayi.

Ten terdiam dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Otaknya yang biasa di setting untuk meramalkan umpatan untuk namja di dekatnya ini seperti buntu.

Entah kenapa ada suatu getaran halus di dadanya saat ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Johnny memperlakukan bayi itu.

"Bayinya masih tidak mau tenang." Gumam Johnny. Namja tinggi itu meletakkan sang bayi di atas ranjang UKS lalu melepaskan semua kain yang terasa lepek itu.

"Kenapa kau melepas bajunya?" Akhirnya Ten membuka suara. "Dia kedinginan dan pasti...kelaparan." jawab Johnny dan lirih di akhir.

Dia mengambil selimut UKS untuk digunakan membungkus bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

"Tapi disini tidak ada susu untuk bayi. Bagaimana ini?" Namja manis itu ikut khawatir.

"Kemarilah." Titah Johnny dingin. Ten dengan ragu menghampiri ice Prince itu. Johnny menyodorkan bayi yang tengah menangis itu padanya dan reflek ia menerima beban bayi itu.

Tangannya gemetar hebat karena ia ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya, dan seenaknya saja namja itu menyerahkan bayi itu padanya.

"Ya! Idiot-"

"Jangan berteriak, kau membuat bayi itu ketakutan." Johnny sebenarnya ingin berteriak karena mendengar nada tinggi manja pendek itu, tapi ia juga tidak bodoh karena masih ada bayi mungil tak berdosa disana. Jika ia berteriak dan berakhir memaki Ten, yang ada bayi yang baru ditemukannya itu malah mnjerit.

Ten memutar matanya kesal saat Johnny keluar dari ruang UKS dan pergi entah kemana. Ia menatap panik pada sang bayi dan pintu keluar secara bergantian.

Kemana sebenarnya Johnny tadi? Apa ia berniat pulang dan meninggalkan Ten sendirian bersama bayi ini? Jika iya, maka Ten akan menghajar Johnny hingga mati besok.

Namja manis itu mulai panik setelah sepuluh menit Johnny belum kembali juga. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu, namun saat itu juga Johnny muncul telak dihadapannya.

Mata keduanya saling pandang dalam diam seolah waktu berhenti. Namun yang lebih tua tersadar lebih dulu dengan waktu yang tak tepat itu.

"Cepatlah keluar dan pegang payung ini." Perintahnya dengan nada dingin (lagi).

Ten menerima payung bening itu dengan wajah masam, sedang sang rival tengah mengunci pintu UKS.

"Kau dapat dari mana payung ini?" Ia penasaran karena ia tidak melihat Johnny membawa payung tadi.

"Aku sudah menyewa taksi. Jadi sekarang harus cepat masuk ke sana kalau kau ingin ikut pulang." Jelas namja tinggi itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ten. Ia mengambil alih payung dan membawa Ten dan dirinya juga bayi itu untuk menuju taksi.

Mendengar kata pulang membuat mata Ten berbinar lega. Ia dengan semagat mengikuti rivalnya itu masuk ke dalam taksi.

Johnny menutup payungnya dan mengembalikan pada sang supir taksi. Ten mengangguk kecil, ternyata ia meminjam.

"Jadi bayi ini bagaimana?" Ia kembali membuka suara. Johnny melirik pada sang bayi yang tengah tertidur, mungkin ia kelelahan menangis.

"Tentu saja ia akan pulang." Johnny menjawab setengah acuh.

"Kau tahu rumahnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ten meringis mendapati rivalnya yang dingin ini. Astaga! Kenapa situasi macam ini yang menghampiri mereka. Kalau saja tidak ada bayi di antara mereka, sudah dipastikan ia akan menghabisi rival sekaligus sunbaenya itu.

"Lalu taksi ini akan menuju kemana?" Nada gemas seakan ingin berteriak keluar dari bibir mungil Ten.

"Bisa tidak jangan banyak omong." Hhhh...lama-lama Johnny ikut kesal karena kecerewetan namja pendek di sampingnya itu. Namja tampan itu mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut.

Tak lama taksi itu berhenti di sebuah gedung besar. Ten mengikuti Johnny keluar dari taksi setelah namja tinggi itu membayar ongkosnya.

"Kenapa Apartemen?" Entah kenapa Ten merasa di permainkan. Bukan kah tadi namja tinggi itu bilang 'pulang'?

"Diam dan ikuti saja."

Ten menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia menekan amarahnya agar tidak meledak karena perlakuan Johnny.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu Apartement. Johnny menekan sandinya lalu membuka pintu apartement miliknya.

Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement mewah itu. Namja tinggi itu menutup pintu Apartementnya dan menyisakan keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Tanpa berkata-kata ia kembali mengambil alih bayi dalam gendongan rivalnya itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ten yang kebingungan pun hanya berdiri mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Walau hanya sebuah apartement, namun tempat tinggal yang ia duga milik rivalnya ini sungguh luas dan mewah.

Dari pintu masuk terdapat ruang santai dengan segala perabotannya, ada dua pintu yang tertutup dan ia tebak jika itu adalah kamar. Satu lagi kamar mandi yang tersekat dari dapur dan ruang makan.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Ten membalikkan tubuhnya sebagai reflek terkejut. "Kau mengagetkan ku bodoh!"

Johnny menatap tajam namja pendek itu tanpa mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Ku tanya sedang apa kau?"

"Aku hanya melihat - lihat saja." Jawab Ten datar, ia pun berjalan melewati namja tinggi itu menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang tentu saja."

"Dengan kondisi di luar yang seperti ini?"

Johnny menyingkap gorden jendelanya hingga menampakkan suasana malam yang sedang kelam. Hujan deras di sertai petir yang menyambar di langit.

Manik namja mungil itu meringsut ketakutan. Tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya di depan sang rival. Tentu saja, gengsi.

"Aku akan tetap pulang." Ucapnya tak peduli.

Sreet!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

Ten membentak ketika tangannya di cekal dengan erat oleh Johnny.

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja?!" Mata Johnny semakin menajam menatap mata sipit dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa lagi?" Ten sampai mendesis kesal dibuatnya.

"Dimana tanggung jawabmu?! Bayi yang kita temukan?!"

Keduanya terdiam kelu. Kata 'kita' yang tak pernah salah satu dari mereka yang mengucapkannya.

Dan saat kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Johnny, justru membuat suasana menjadi aneh dan lebih canggung.

Mata Johnny berpendar menjauh menghindari manik hitam dihadapannya.

"Intinya kau tidak boleh meninggalkan apartement ini sebelum bayi itu terselidiki asal usulnya." Tegas Johnny.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Kau bisa menghubungi Yuta sunbae atau Hyuna sunbae." Sergah Ten.

"Yang menemukan bayi itu adalah kau dan aku, bukan Hyuna atau Yuta." Johnny tak mau kalah.

"Apa alasan lainmu menahanku disini? Asal kau tahu keluarga ku bisa saja mengkhawatirkanku karena aku belum juga pulang terlebih aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun." Sungguh, Ten sangat gelisah karena pasti kedua orangtuanya mencari dirinya. Apalagi ini malam dan di luar sedang hujan.

"Alasanku hanya bayi itu, dan ingat satu hal lagi. Hyuna dan Yuta tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini. Kalau kau khawatir dengan keluargamu kau bisa menelepon mereka disini."

Ten tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Johnny sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Hatinya sangat gelisah dan tak tenang. Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju telepon rumah yang terdapat di atas meja rak disana.

Ia menekan nomor telepon rumahnya dan menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

Panggilan itu tersambung dan akhirnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Dengan siapa ini?" Suara ibunya menyahut dari seberang.

"Eomma..."

"Ya Tuhan...Tennie! Kau dimana nak?" Nada khawatir begitu kentara dari suara ibunya.

"Eomma, jangan khawatir. Aku sedang berada di rumah teman." Jawab Ten sedikit berbohong. Karena Johnny bukan lah seorang teman baginya melainkan rival.

"Nugu? Kau tau, Eomma sudah menelepon seluruh temanmu. Tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana keberadaanmu."

"Mian tidak bisa menghubungi kalian Eomma. Tadi baterai ponselku low."

"Baiklah Ten. Apa kau akan menginap di sana atau dijemput oleh Appa?"

Ten terdiam bimbang. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu. Kalau ia mengiyakan perkataan ibunya, apa yang akan Johnny lakukan nanti?

Apa Johnny akan menyeretnya disekolah?

Ugh, kenapa rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

"Tidak usah Eomma. Aku akan menginap disini dulu." Jawab Ten pada akhirnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Jangan merepotkan orang lain terlalu banyak sayang. Annyeong."

"Ne, Annyeong Eomma."

Ia kembali meletakkan gagang telepon itu di tempatnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya pasrah. Kakinya melangkah ragu menuju pintu yang tadi Johnny lalui. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali hingga tiga kali, namun orang yang di dalam tidak menyahut.

Ten berdecak, dengan kesal ia membuka pintu itu, dia tidak peduli di cap tak punya sopan santun. Toh, brandalan seperti Johnny juga tidak punya sopan santun.

Keningnya mengerut saat ia tidak mendapati Johnny disana. Dan hanya ada bayi yang belum ia ketahui namanya di atas ranjang Queen size itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati bayi itu, namun matanya teralih pada secarik kertas yang terselip di antara kain basah yang bayi itu gunakan tadi.

Ten mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Jisung, 2_ _bulan._

 _5 Juli 2017_

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ketika ia memutar kepalanya hampir 180 derajat, matanya membulat. Dengan cepat, ia kembali membalikkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya yang ia yakini tengah memerah.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya Ten lihat?

Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya. Dan memamerkan dada bidang juga tubuh atletisnya. Jangan lupakan 6 kotak di perutnya yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat sangat sexy.

Tapi namja tinggi itu sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Ten disana. Dia membawa tubuhnya yang terkadang masih menetes air dari rambut coklat madunya yang belum kering sempurna menuju lemari baju.

Setelah mengambil dan memakai baju kaos dan celana santai, ia membalikkan tubuh tingginya dan menatap Ten yang baru ia sadari kehadirannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Ten merasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengar nada dingin dari arah belakangnya.

"Dari tadi." Ten tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya pada Johnny.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai sopan santun eoh?"

"Jangan memancing!"

Johnny memutar matanya kesal. Ia pun mendekati Ten yang membelakanginya.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Sudah ada air hangat di bathup. Dan apa itu ditanganmu?"

Ten menyerahkan secarik kertas itu ke tangan Johnny lalu ia berjalan melewati sang pemilik apartement itu menuju kamar mandi.

Johnny hanya mengernyit membaca tulisan disana. Jisung?

"Hei pendek, kau temukan kertas ini dari mana?"

Ten yang baru saja menutup pintu, kembali membuka pintu itu dengan kesal.

"Itu milik bayi yang kau temukan. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku pendek, tiang!"

Ten menatap tajam Johnny. Sungguh dia sangat sensitif masalah tinggi badan. Jangan mentang-mentang Johnny itu tinggi jadi bisa ngeremehin tubuhnya yang mungil.

Johnny menyeringai melihat tatapan sengit dari Ten. Dan pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan kencang diikuti dengusan kasar dari Ten di dalam kamar mandi.

"Oweeee...Oweeee..."

Tangisan bayi itu kembali merebut perhatian Johnny. Johnny naik ke ranjangnya dan duduk bersilla di samping bayi yang tengah berbaring itu.

Ia memeriksa bokong bayi itu, tapi tidak basah. Berarti bayi ini tidak buang air. Dan satu-satunya penyebab bayi yang ia ketahui bernama Jisung itu menangis adalah haus dan lapar.

Johnny berpikir sebentar dan ia ingat kalau ia memiliki persediaan susu sapi murni di kulkasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne...aku akan membuatkanmu susu sapi dulu. Ku harap kau suka Jisung-ah..." Johnny berujar lembut pada sang bayi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya bekerja lain dari biasanya dihadapan bayi ini. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kepada Jisung, tapi dengan semua orang yang bernasib sama dengan Jisung juga...dirinya?

Ia seperti memiliki jiwa pelindung dalam dirinya. Dan itu semua diluar kendalinya. Seperti jiwa lain mengambil alih pikiran dah hatinya.

Tapi jika ia berhadapan dengan Ten, maka sifat dingin dan angkuhnya akan menguar.

Johnny akhirnya berjalan menuju dapurnya. Ia mengambil susu sapi itu dan menuangkannya pada cangkir kecil miliknya. Lalu ia menghangatkannya kembali sebelum ia bawa ke kamarnya lagi.

Johnny mengambil sendok kecil untuk menyuapi Jisung, karena tidak punya botol susu atau dot. Ia kembali duduk di samping Jisung.

"Shuuu~ don't crying baby..." Johnny menghapus air mata bayi dua bulan itu. Dan perlahan ia menyendok susu sapi itu dengan sendok kecilnya lalu menyodorkannya pada mulut mungil Jisung.

Setetes demi setetes susu melewati kerongkongan bayi mungil itu. Dan harapan Johnny terkabul, Jisung menyukai susu sapi miliknya. Senyum kecil tersemat di wajah tampannya.

Ten yang sudah selesai mandi terdiam sesaat. Ia berpikir sesuatu. Dia kesini kan karena paksaan dari Johnny. Dan sudah pasti kan ia tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali.

Ten menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana ini? Masa ia keluar hanya menggunakan kimono ini. Ia melangkah ragu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu.

"Johnny."

Panggil datar dan berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang menderanya.

"Mwo?"

Johnny membalas tak kalah datar sambil terus memberi Jisung susu. Dengan posisi Johnny yang memunggungi, tentu saja Ten tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan sang rival.

"Aku tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Kau malah balik bertanya?! Masa iya aku harus bertelanjang di dalam apartementmu?! Kau pikir aku gila?"

Johnny merasakan keningnya berkedut mendengar ocehan namja pendek itu.

"Kau ambil saja sendiri baju di lemariku! Jangan dipersulit!" Sebenarnya dengan setengah hati Johnny mengatakan itu. Lagian ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain dalam rumahnya berkeliaran tanpa busana kan?

Membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Ten mendengus malas, dan ia berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi sesudah merapatkan kimononya menuju lemari.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena menurutnya lemari ini sangat besar jika hanya ditumpuk dengan pakaian satu orang. Namun ia bergidik tak peduli, tangannya membuka asal salah satu pintu lemari deret itu.

Ia mengambil asal pakaian Johnny yang paling atas, dan dengan cepat ia kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau bukan karena bayi itu! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi memakai semua barangnya!" Desisnya kesal.

Setelah memakai kaos dan dalamannya, Ten keluar dari kamar mandi. Johnny tak sengaja melihat namja mungil itu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, berdiri di seberang ranjangnya dan menghadap membelakanginya.

Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat penampilan Ten. Matanya melotot dengan wajah horor.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memakai celana?!"

Ten berbalik terkejut mendengar teriakan Johnny di belakangnya. Ia memincingkan matanya kesal.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau membuat Jisung kaget!"

"Kau sendiri juga berteriak." Jawab Johnny datar. Wajah namja tampan itu masih memerah. Apalagi dengan posisi Ten yang menghadap padanya sekarang.

Kaos lengan panjang Johnny yang kebesaran di tubuh Ten hanya berhasil menutupi sebagian tubuh mungil Ten. Membuat bahu dan paha mulus Ten terbuka bebas di hadapannya. Ia merutuki tubuh mungil dan mulus itu yang membuat birahinya mendadak naik.

Lagi pula kenapa tubuh seorang namja bisa begitu terlihat mulus seperti wanita? Apa lagi saat ia melirik paha hingga bawah yang terekspos bebas. Kakinya sangat ramping dan kulit putih susunya terlihat halus.

Johnny mengerang ketika ia mendapati bagian selatannya sedikit mengeras.

'Shit! Hoobae sialan!'

Ten hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah absurd Johnny.

"Tidak bisakah kau memakai baju yang lain? Dan memakai celana? Aku memiliki banyak celana kalau kau tidak tahu!" Johnny menggeram kesal.

"Dan celana itu tidak ada yang muat kalau kau juga mau tahu!" Jawab Ten sakarstik. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen size itu dengan malas. "Aku masih memakai celana pendek, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam!" lanjutnya sambil menatap Johnny malas.

Ia mengambil bed cover di bawah kakinya lalu memakaikan pada dirinya sendiri. Johnny menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat Ten menekuk kedua kakinya sebelum ditutup oleh bedcover dan membuat sweater itu tersingkap hingga hampir ke batas paha. Tuh kan Johnny jadi khilaf lagi.

' _Celana pendek?! Celana sependek apa yang ia pakai?!'_ pikir Johnny berteriak frustasi.

"Ya! Ini kamarku dan seenaknya saja kau membiarkan ku tak memakai selimut. Kemarikan selimutnya! Dasar tidak tahu diri." Cerocos Johnny lalu menarik bed covernya.

"Ya! Dasar pelit!"

Ten membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Johnny. Johnny mendengus sambil menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Jisung. Johnny menatap punggung Ten sengit seolah akan melubanginya.

Dan bayi mungil itu hanya mengerjap polos melihat kedua orang yang berada di kanan kirinya dengan segala tingkah aneh mereka.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Johnny menatap Jisung yang berhasil tertidur kembali. Ia melirik si namja mungil yang tak membuka suaranya sedari tadi.

Apa anak itu sudah tidur ya?

Pikirnya. Bibirnya terbuka ingin memanggil Ten, tapi ragu. Ia berpikir jika anak itu mungkin sudah tertidur. Karena anak itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hei."

Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Anak itu tidak tidur. Dan kini malah bersuara lagi. Ten melongokkan kepalanya ke samping tidak menghadap Johnny. Ia hanya melirik Johnny dengan ekor matanya.

"Hn?"

Jawab Johnny acuh. Ia menunggu namja itu untuk kembali bersuara.

Tanpa ia duga, Ten membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Johnny. Keduanya lagi-lagi terpaku.

Tidak - tidak, bukan karena ada belek dimata mereka, hingga mereka saling diam dan berakhir saling ejek lagi. Apa lagi Ten baru saja mandi, jadi itu terdengar tidak mungkin.

Hanya saja, jarak yang tidak bermain - main dekatnya membuat keduanya terdiam bisu. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu dekat, lagi pula ada Jisung di antara mereka. Hanya, bagi mereka yang notabenenya pasangan rival tentu saja jadi terasa asing.

Johnny berdehem canggung, ia melempar pandangannya ke segala arah asal tidak pada manik hitam legam yang entah kenapa sangat bening itu.

Begitu juga dengan Ten, dia terlihat begitu awkward. "John, besok masih masuk sekolah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jisung?"

Johnny menatap Jisung setelahnya. Benar, besok mereka pasti akan sekolah kan? Tapi kenapa ia tidak kepikiran dengan yang satu itu sedari tadi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak bisu mendadak 'kan?"

Johnny kembali melirik Ten. "Aku belum memikirkan itu." Jawabnya datar.

Ten otomatis terduduk lagi. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya itu dramatis.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak memikirkan sekolah?! Kau bagaimana bisa seceroboh ini?! Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi ini kalau kau dan aku harus sekolah?!" Lagi-lagi Ten berkata dengan panjang lebar seperti sedang rap.

Johnny memincingkan matanya menatap Ten. Ia mengusap telinganya kasar. "Haish! Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Kenapa juga aku harus terlibat hal ini denganmu sih?!" Gertak Johnny.

Ten menganga mendengar penuturan Johnny. HELL! ini kan karena Johnny sendiri yang melarangnya untuk pulang, lalu kenapa jadi dia yang juga jadi sasaran. Coba kalau Johnny membiarkannya pulang, dia juga tidak akan terlibat dalam semua ini.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk tetap disini brengsek! Dan jangan bersikap seolah kau yang menderita! Hell, bahkan untuk melakukan semua ini saja kau pikir aku sudi?!" Ten kembali menggertak.

Entah kenapa Johnny jadi terdiam melihat amarah Ten. Anak itu, sepertinya memang tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...bayi ini, dia tidak bisa mengurusnya sendirian. Meminta bantuan Yuta? Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Yuta karena salah paham. Yuta bisa saja menudingnya kalau anak ini sebenarnya anaknya. Mengingat seberapa sering ia bermain dengan Yeoja - Yeoja di luar sana.

Lalu Hyuna? Wanita angkuh yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dan hanya menomor satukan uang, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dia? Bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan kombinasi Hyuna dengan seorang bayi.

Dan pikirannya buntu hanya pada namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang masuk sekolah di antara kau dan aku besok!" Jawab Johnny akhirnya. Ia pikir untuk satu atau dua hari sepertinya tidak masalah.

Itu bagi Johnny, tapi tidak dengan Ten. Namja manis itu mengerang kesal.

"Segampang itu kau katakan untuk membolos?! Oh, jangan mentang - mentang kau ini anak pengelola sekolah kau bisa seenaknya! Kau mungkin berwenang melakukan itu tapi tidak denganku!"

"Aku sendiri yang akan berbicara pada kepala Sekolah nanti untuk izinmu kalau perlu! Kau tidak perlu khawatir kan apapun! Dan untuk saat ini segera lah tidur. Aku sudah muak untuk meladenimu!"

Johnny menatap tajam Ten dan berujar final. Sungguh telinganya pengang dan kepalanya pusing mendengar ocehan Ten yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Ten menatap shock pada Johnny yang kini memunggunginya dan bersamaan dengan lampu yang telah padam hingga cahaya kini meremang.

"Hhhh..." dan ia hanya bisa menghembuskan kasar nafasnya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan halaman NCT HS. Dan setelahnya keluar seorang namja manis dari sana. Ia sempat membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada orang dalam mobil itu dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Perlakuan sopan sekaligus namja manis itu yang sebenarnya sudah setiap hari terjadi, namun selalu berhasil membuat semua murid di sana terkagum - kagum.

Bagaimana cara dia tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Namja manis itu berjalan menuju jelasnya dengan langkah anggun.

Ia tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Membuat penggemarnya kian bertambah dari hari ke hari.

 _'Aigoo... Yuta benar-benar seperti Princess. Ah aku ingin sekali saja memeluknya.'_

Pekikan seorang Yeoja itu sudah menandakan betapa famousnya Yuta. Tidak hanya Yeoja tadi, tapi beberapa namja yang tentunya Seme menatap Yuta penuh arti.

Banyak penggemar, sudah pasti ada haters. Mereka iri dengan kesempurnaan yang di miliki oleh namja asal Jepang itu. Namun banyak dari mereka yang tak berani menyentuh Yuta karena Johnny selalu berada di sampingnya selama ini.

Dan salah satunya adalah, Kim Hyuna. Dia yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan Johnny pun semakin merasa berbangga karena menurutnya sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Yuta dari hati pangeran sekolah itu.

Hyuna yang sempat melihat kedatangan Yuta mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia melebarkan senyumnya saat menyadari kalau Johnny tidak bersama Yuta.

"Nakamoto Yuta." Panggilnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika yeoja itu menyebut namanya. Yuta menoleh dan mendapati Hyuna di sana. "Ya, ada apa Hyuna-ssi?" ramah Yuta. Hyuna mendecih mendengar nada ramah dari namja manis di hadapannya ini.

"Dimana kekasihku? Bukannya dia sering berangkat bersamamu?" tanyanya memancing. Yuta mengernyit. "Maaf aku tidak tahu Johnny dimana. Lagi pula, bukankah kau pacarnya? Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?" Yuta menyindir halus.

Hyuna menggeram halus sekilas mendengar jawaban namja manis itu. Dan ia kembali tersenyum manis pada Yuta.

"Oh ya...akhirnya kau sadar diri kalau Johnny itu milikku. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau bisa kan menjauh darinya?"

Hyuna berkata dengan nada yang manis, tapi bagi Yuta nadanya bagai alunan biola kematian.

Tapi Yuta tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Walau kau pacarnya atau bahkan istrinya...aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Dan satu hal lagi, kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Johnny dibandingkan denganku yang notabenenya temannya sedari kecil."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yuta kembali berjalan ke kelasnya dengan raut datar. Meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu yang menatapnya tak percaya. Ia mendecih menatap punggung Yuta yang mulai menjauh.

Namja manis itu meletakkan tas berwarna putihnya di atas meja sebelum ia mendudukkan bokong berisinya di bangku. Matanya melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum bel masuk dibunyikan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dimana Johnny? Kenapa anak itu belum datang? Kemarin dia minta untuk masuk pagi sekali, tapi sekarang dia justru belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Hai Yuta."

Pikiran Yuta tentang Johnny terhenti ketika Taeil yang baru memasuki kelas menyapanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hai Taeil hyung." Sapa Yuta balik, meskipun mereka teman sekelas, namun Taeil yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya membuatnya harus memanggilnya hyung.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat cemas?"

Yuta menggeleng dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. "Hanya masalah kecil, hyung." Jawabnya.

Taeil mengangguk paham lalu membaca buku latihan kimianya. Yuta sendiri memperhatikan jam dengan lekat.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi. Jika Johnny belum datang, maka aku akan menelponnya." Gumamnya.

* * *

Sementara di sebuah apartment mewah itu, Johnny dan Ten sudah di buat kelimpungan dengan Jisung yang menangis pagi itu.

Bayi mungil itu menangis tak mau berhenti meski Ten sudah menimangnya, bernyanyi untuknya, dan memberikannya susu sapi murni. Ten mengerang kesal.

"Johnny sungguh! Bayi ini tidak mau berhenti menangis sedari tadi!" Kesalnya.

Johnny yang tak kalah frustrasinya pun bergerak cepat. Ia mengambil alih gendongan Jisung dari Ten. Tangannya membuka kain yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu dan ekspresinya seketika horor.

"Hei! Di-dia pup."

Ten membeku di tempat. Pantas saja bayi ini menangis sedari tadi. Dia merasa risih karena pup.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah diam saja?!"

Ten berjengit mendengar suara keras rivalnya itu. Ia menatap Johnny linglung.

"Aish! Ambilkan sebaskom air hangat dan sapu tangan cepat!" Perintah Johnny cepat sambil menjepit hidungnya karena bau pup bayi itu mulai memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Tanya Ten tak suka. Johnny memincincingkan mata dengan kesal.

"Kau mau yang membersihkan pup bayi ini, baiklah silahkan." Johnny yang baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya membuat Ten melengos.

Ia segera mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan sapu tangan lalu memberikannya pada Johnny.

"Ini."

Johnny mengambil sapu tangan bertekstur halus itu lalu membersihkan pup bayi itu dengan hati-hati. Raut wajahnya yang serius dan perilakunya yang lembut membuat namja manis dihadapannya ini terdiam.

Ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang dihadapannya ini seorang ice Prince playboy plus bad boy di sekolahnya. Ia yang terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkannya... sekarang seperti ini?

Johnny menyingkirkan kain bekas pup Jisung. Sekarang ia terlihat kebingungan dengan kain yang harus dipakai Jisung, sementara ia tidak memiliki kain selain bedcovernya yang tentunya sangat kebesaran.

"Kau tidak memiliki kain lagi?" Tanya Ten. Johnny menggeleng, namun sedetiknya ada satu ide yang menghampiri otaknya.

"Bisa kau guntingkan kain yang tersisa tadi membentuk persegi panjang yang besar?" Pinta Johnny tanpa melihat ke arah Ten.

Ten hanya menurut, ia mengambil kain tadi dan kembali bertanya. "Dimana guntingnya?"

"Di laci nakas."

Ten mengambil guntingnya lalu memotong kain itu hingga berbentuk pesegi panjang yang lumayan besar. Ia memberikan kain itu pada Johnny yang langsung dipakaikan pada sang bayi.

Suara dering ponsel menyadarkan Johnny yang tengah serius. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memberi kode pada Ten untuk menggantikannya mengurus Jisung.

Ia mengangkat ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Saat nama Yuta tertampang di layar, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan tetap mengangkat telepon dari kekasih resminya itu.

 _"Yobseyo, Johnny-ya..."_

"Yobseyo Yuta, ada apa?"

Tanya Johnny begitu mendengar suara sang kekasih.

 _"Ada apa? Kau bertanya? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jam sekarang?"_ Decakan Yuta terdengar jelas di seberang.

Johnny melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 A.M. Lalu ia mendesah kecil, baru ingat kalau ia belum mengabari apapun pada Yuta.

"Aku tidak masuk hari ini karena ada urusan."

 _"Urusan apa? Urusan dengan_ _'kekasih'mu_ _lagi?"_ Kini suara Yuta terdengar malas. Johnny menyeringai, "Kalau iya?"

 _"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Sudah. Aku menyesal menghubungimu."_

Johnny terkekeh mendengar suara cempreng di seberang. "Wow...Seorang Nakamoto Yuta cemburu." Goda Johnny lagi.

Setelahnya sambungan di tutup begitu saja oleh Yuta. Apa kekasihnya itu cemburu? Ya Tuhan lucu sekali.

Suara tangisan bayi dari dalam menyadarkannya. Ia kembali ke kamar dan mendapatkan Ten tengah menyuapi bayi itu dengan susu.

"Hari ini kau harus menemaniku ke panti asuhan." Kata Johnny.

Ten mendongak, "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengurus bayi itu."

"Tapi kau bilang semalam mau menyelidiki siapa kedua orangtua kandung anak ini. Kenapa jadi panti asuhan?"

"Sudah jelas dari kertas yang kau dapat semalam, kalau bayi itu di buang. Jujur saja aku malas berurusan dengan polisi walau pun aku tidak tersangkut kasus apapun. Memangnya kau mau?"

Ten menggeleng, ia juga tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi.

"Bagus." Johnny lalu melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Ten menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat keadaan bayi mungil itu. Benar-benar lucu dan imut juga membuatnya merasa kasihan.

Bayi ini masih sangat kecil, namun kenapa orangtuanya tega sekali membuangnya. Apapun alasannya, bayi ini tidak boleh di perlakukan seperti itu. Dia tetaplah anugerah Tuhan yang harus di jaga.

Entah kenapa melihat wajah bayi ini membuatnya sangat berat untuk melepas. Namun ia kembali menggeleng, bagaimana pun juga bayi ini lebih cocok tinggal di panti asuhan. Di sana pasti hidupnya akan terjamin, dan lagi pula ia tidak mau terus menerus terjebak dengan Johnny seperti ini.

Sementara Johnny sedang mandi dan bayi itu tengah tertidur, Ten memilih bangkit menuju dapur. Ia sudah sangat lapar pagi ini.

Dia membuka lemari es dua pintu itu dan seketika mulutnya membuka horor.

Apa-apaan ini?! Apartement mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya yang tak kalah mewah, tapi tidak ada persediaan makanan selain susu sapi murni?!

Ck,Ck, sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan namja itu?! Sampai bahan makanan saja dia tidak punya!

Ten menatap perut datarnya dengan miris. Pantas saja sekarang ia sangat kelaparan, ia sudah melewatkan jam makan malamnya, dan sekarang ia juga harus melewatkan waktu sarapannya.

Dengan kesal, ia kembali ke kamar Johnny.

Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi -dengan pakaian lengkap tentunya- mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah namja dihadapannya yang kini ditekuk.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis.

Ten hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Johnny sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Jangan lupakan wajah menyebalkannya yang special ia berikan untuk Johnny.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang di tutup kasar membuat Johnny memandang horor seketika ke arahnya.

Siapa yang tuan rumah dan siapa yang tamu sekarang?

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan Ten menjadi tamunya? Ck, dia tidak akan terima orang itu jadi orang yang harus ia perlakukan dengan baik.

.

.

Namja manis itu melangkah keluar kamar setelah memakai baju yang rapi -dengan baju milik Johnny lagi tentunya-. Namja tinggi itu untungnya pas memilih baju yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Johnny menolehkan kepalanya saat ia melihat kursi di hadapannya diisi oleh seseorang yang sudah ia ketahui.

Ia menyodorkan sepiring sandwich ke hadapan namja manis yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Makanlah, aku hanya punya ini." Katanya datar.

"Dari apartement mewah, kau hanya memiliki ini? Aku jadi ragu kau itu orang kaya." Sindirnya.

Johnny merasakan urat pelipisnya berkedut mendengar perkataan namja manis itu.

"Masih mending aku mau memberimu makan! Kalau kau tidak mau kembalikan saja padaku!" Kesalnya.

Ten menatapnya sebal. Perkataan Johnny yang 'memberikan makan' itu membuatnya merasa terhina. Dia pikir Ten itu apa?

"Memberi makan? Kau pikir aku ini binatang?! Jangan asal bicara ya Mr. Seo! Dan aku ini tamu! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap yang baik pada seorang tamu eoh?"

"Tidak di sekolah tidak di sini kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?! Tinggal makan apa susahnya sih! Dan aku tidak pernah menganggap orang menyebalkan sepertimu itu tamu! Untuk sekarang makan saja dulu, aku tidak mau mengurus mayat yang mati karena kelaparan." Johnny berucap dengan mata memerah kesal.

Ten tak kalah kesal akhirnya memakan sarapannya dengan cepat lalu kembali ke kamar Johnny untuk mengambil Jisung. Malas sekali dia dengan Johnny sekarang.

Orang itu memang tidak pernah bisa berdamai dengannya sampai kapan pun!

Johnny tidak mempedulikan Ten dan tetap melanjutkan sarapannya.

Keduanya pun sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang cukup sederhana. Di pekarangan rumah itu terdapat banyak anak - anak yang kiranya berusia 4 sampai 6 tahun tengah bemain.

Canda dan tawa menghiasi suasana pagi mereka. Membuat Ten terpaku di tempat.

Ia melihat bagaimana anak-anak itu bermain dengan riang dan tanpa beban. Membuatnya teringat dengan masa kecilnya dulu. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Johnny menoleh pada Ten karena ia tidak mendapati anak itu berjalan di sampingnya. Ia melihat arah pandang namja manis itu dan ia sempat terdiam.

Namun tak lama, ia kembali memanggil namja yang tengah menggendong bayi itu.

"Ten!"

Ten tersentak mendengar panggilan Johnny. Ia mendapati namja yang kini dua meter lebih jauh darinya tengah menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'cepatlah'.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Johnny yang kini sudah di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat. Johnny menekan bel dekat pintu sekali lalu tak lama pintu itu di buka oleh seseorang dari dalam.

Seorang wanita cantik berperawakan mungil muncul dari balik pintu itu tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. "Oh, Johnny? Tumben kau kemari? Kau tidak masuk sekolah?" suara lembut wanita itu terdengar akrab sekali dengan Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum kecil pada wanita itu, "Ne Yoona Noona, hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus disini." Jawabnya. Ten sedikit mengernyit mendengar panggilan akrab Johnny pada wanita yang di panggil Yoona itu. Apa mungkin sudah saling kenal ya? Pikirnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum pada Ten.

"Halo, omong-omong dia siapa Johnny? Tumben aku melihatmu bersama orang lain, biasanya selalu Yuta yang bersamamu."

"Iya, ini adik kelasku namanya Ten, Noona." Johnny memperkanalkan Ten dengan sedikit canggung. Wajah wanita bernama Yoona itu semakin berseri. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Johnny datang bersama orang lain selain Yuta.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ten Imnida. Bangapseumbida." Ten tersenyum pada Yoona dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Im Yoona imnida. Aku adalah pemilik panti asuhan ini, senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Ten-ssi." Yoona memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Lalu mata bulat Yoona tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu dalam gendongan Ten. "Ini...?"

Johnny mengangguk dan menatap Yoona dengan lirih. "Ini yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Noona." Katanya. Yoona mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita bisa membicarakannya di dalam." Yoona pun mengajak kedua tamunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Minumlah dulu." Ujarnya, ia meletakkan nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk itu di atas meja tamu. Johnny dan Ten hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yoona duduk di sofa single dan menatap keduanya sekilas lalu beralih pada bayi yang masih dalam gendongan Ten. Ia masih menunggu apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Johnny.

"Jadi Noona, bayi ini, aku dan Ten yang menemukannya di dekat halte sekolah kemarin sore. Dan ia di buang oleh kedua orangtuanya." Kata Johnny menjelaskan.

"Dibuang?" tanya Yoona.

Johnny mengangguk yakin. "Ten kemarin menemukan catatan kecil ini di selipan kain bayi itu." Johnny menyerahkan kertas kecil itu pada Yoona. Dan Yoona membacanya.

"Namanya Jisung. Noona kalau tidak sengaja di buang kenapa ia menyertakan catatan kecil itu? Kemungkinannya, bayi itu memang sengaja di buang agar ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya." Hipotesanya.

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa tidak langsung saja membuangnya ke panti asuhan?" tanya Yoona.

Kedua anak adam itu hanya menggeleng tak tahu. "Jadi kami ke sini untuk mengantar bayi ini. Ku pikir disini ia pasti aman dan terawat." Ucapnya lagi.

Yoona baru saja akan menyetujui kata-kata Johnny, matanya melihat bayi yang masih tertidur anteng dalam dekapan Ten. Dia melirik Johnny dan Ten lewat ekor matanya secara bergantian, lalu sebuah rencana masuk dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi maksud kalian, Jisung akan di urus oleh panti asuhan ini?" tanyanya lagi,

Keduanya mengangguk yakin. Yoona menatap sendu pada Jisung.

"Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak bisa." Jawab Yoona membuat keduanya terdiam. "Kenapa?" Ten yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menerimanya disini, tapi sepertinya panti asuhan ini sudah sangat penuh untuk menerima seorang bayi. Maksudku, kau tahu kan anak-anak itu berisik dan ku rasa bayi itu akan sangat susah untuk banyak beristirahat jika terganggu." Jelas Yoona.

Johnny dan Ten saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Yoona.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ten.

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang merawatnya?" usul Yoona.

Johnny dan Ten membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Noona, bahkan aku dan dia masih sekolah. Lalu bagaimana bisa merawat Jisung?" tanya Johnny tak percaya.

"Untuk masalah itu sih gampang, kalian bisa menitipkan Jisung sementara bersamaku saat kalian sekolah."

"Bukan masalah itu Noona, tapi aku dan Ten..." Ugh! Johnny harus mengatakan apa? Ten itu rivalnya?

"Hei, memangnya kalian tidak kasihan melihat Jisung? Dia ini hanya bayi yang baru saja lahir dua bulan lalu dan kini dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana pun bayi ini masih membutuhkan figur sepasang orangtua. Jika kalian mengadopsi anak ini, kemungkinan akan membuatnya bahagia. Pikirkan lah dengan kondisi bathin anak ini nantinya. Akan sangat berbeda jika dia dibesarkan di panti atau dengan bersama kedua orangtuanya walau hanya orangtua angkat." Bantah Yoona.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalnya?" Ten mencoba memberi alasan lagi. "Tinggal saja di Apartement Johnny." Jawab Yoona enteng. Johnny mendelik tak terima pada wanita cantik itu.

"Ya! Noona, aku tidak bisa." Keukeuh Johnny.

"Ayolah Johnny, bayi ini masih membutuhkan perlindungan dari kedua orangtuanya. Dan aku yakin kalian bisa menggantikan peranan kedua orangtua itu." Yoona lebih keras kepala lagi.

Ten menunduk gelisah dengan di tengah-tengah perbincangan ini. Kenapa Yoona seenaknya saja menyuruh mereka jadi orangtua anak ini? Ada banyak alasan yang ingin ia katakan dan dia ingin membuka suaranya lagi untuk membantah, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Yoona.

"Dia butuh orangtuanya dan sekarang bayi ini tengah kesepian. Bisa kah kalian membiarkan bayi ini untuk tetap hidup di antara kalian? Dan tidak membiarkan dia merasa terbuang? Setidaknya jika kalian bersamanya, bayi ini tidak akan memikirkan dimana kedua orangtu kandungnya." Yoona menatap simpati pada bayi itu dan menatap penuh permohonan pada Johnny dan Ten.

* * *

Sementara di kelas Ten, Doyoung merasa keheranan dengan absennya Ten yang tiba-tiba. Anak itu tidak mengirimnya pesan apapun, terlebih semalam ibu Ten menelponnya dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan anak itu.

Itu membuatnya menjadi sangat khawatir. Dia teringat anak itu masih di sekolah sampai sore kemarin, lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa Ten di culik?

"Omo." Dia menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja berteriak. Tapi pikirannya mulai melantur dengan berbagai spekulasi yang ada mengenai keberadaan dan apa yang terjadi pada chairmatenya itu sekarang.

Dia pun memilih berlari keluar kelasnya karena untungnya ini masih jam istirahat. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang osis dimana kekasihnya itu berada. "Hyung!"

"Doyoung, ada apa?" tanya Taeil bingung. Pasalnya, kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah pucat dan kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya.

"Hyung, bisakah kita ke ruang CCTV sekolah sekarang? Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu." Ucap Doyoung.

"Memeriksa apa?"

"Ten."

"Kenapa dengan Ten?"

"Ten tidak masuk dan kemarin dia itu pulang sangat larut, kau tahu itu kan? Semalam ibunya menanyakan keberadaan Ten padaku dan itu membuatku sangat khawatir karena aku belum melihat anak itu lagi sampai detik ini." Doyoung menarik lengan Taeil sangking paniknya.

"Hei, hei, Ten memang tidak masuk, tapi tadi aku sudah menerima E-Mail darinya. Dan ia bilang dia izin tidak masuk karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan keluarganya." Jelas Taeil pada Doyoung sambil melepaskan tarikan kekasihnya pada lengannya.

Ia membawa Doyoung kembali duduk di kursi ruangannya. Doyoung menatap Taeil. "Serius hyung?"

"Serius, Doyoung-ah." Jawab Taeil. Doyoung membuang nafasnya kesal. "Hah! Anak itu selalu saja membuat orang khawatir."

Taeil terkekeh melihat raut kusut dari wajah kekasihnya. Ia mencubit pipi Doyoung membuat anak itu memekik kecil. "Hyung sakit!"

"Kamu menggemaskan sekali. Jadi pengen cium." Goda Taeil. Doyoung tersenyum kecil. "Cium saja." Jawabnya acuh.

Dan satu kecupan di bibirnya membuat Doyoung blushing parah.

TBC


	5. STARTED

A Baby

Author : Johntenny

Casts : Johnny Seo, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten), Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dan member/cast lain akan menyusul.

Pair : JOHNTEN!

Pair Slight : HanYu, Jaeyong, IlYoung

Rated : T – M

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO! M-Preg! School!AU

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt(maybe), and family (maybe)

THIS IS JONTEN STORY!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuta menatap bingung pada ponselnya, hari ini Johnny tidak ada menghubunginya lagi selepas tadi pagi, itu pun dia duluan yang menelpon. Urusan apa sebenarnya? Dengan kekasihnya yang mana lagi? Kenapa anak itu jadi tidak tahu waktu seperti ini?

Dia menghela nafas sebal. Kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Kira-kira ia telpon sekarang atau tidak ya si Johnny? Pengen nelpon tapi masih gengsi, kan tadi dia masih marah. Tapi kalo nunggu-

Drrt~ drrrt~

Ponselnya bergetar! Mungkin itu Johnny, pikirnya. Ia pun mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat ID penelponnya.

"Yobseyo, Johnny-ya."

" _Yobseyo, ne? Aku bukan Johnny."_ Aku orang di seberang telepon.

Yuta mengernyit, ia memeriksa ponselnya dan ternyata memang bukan Johnny. Melainkan Wu Yi Fan aka Kris, guru privatnya.

"Oh, ya hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Yuta lagi.

" _Kau tidak lupa kalau kau masih memiliki jadwal kan, Yuta?"_ tanya Kris dari seberang dengan suara beratnya.

Yuta melihat jam sekilas dan ia mulai menatap khawatir pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku tidak melupakannya, hyung."

" _Lalu kapan kau akan tiba? Aku sudah menunggumu di tempat biasa dari satu jam yang lalu. Kau tahu apa hukumannya jika kau telat kan?"_ suara Kris semakin intens membuat Yuta menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku tahu hyung, aku akan segera datang." Jawab Yuta cepat.

" _Baiklah, aku tunggu 30 menit dari sekarang, jangan sampai telat Nakamoto!"_

"Ya hyung." Yuta mematikan sambungan. Ia lalu berlari menuju halte sekolah dan menaiki bis yang satu tujuan dengannya. Alasan kenapa Yuta tidak di antar seperti saat pergi sekolah tadi adalah karena Yuta yang bilang sendiri pada supirnya agar tidak di jemput karena ia merasa jadi sangat di manja. Padahal itu suruhan kedua orangtuanya sendiri yang meminta anak sulungnya di jaga ketat. Karena menurut kedua orangtuanya Yuta itu adalah anak kesayangan mereka.

Yuta menatap khawatir pada jalanan yang macet. Dia memeriksa jam tangannya sekali lagi. Omo! Ini sudah jam 4 lewat 20! Bagaimana bisa Yuta menempuh jarak dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi sementara bis ini tidak jalan juga karena jalanan yang macet total?!

Yuta melongokkan kepalanya gelisah, berusaha melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab kemacetan ini. Dan karena sudah kalut ia pun mencoba bertanya pada salah satu penumpang yang berdiri.

"Chogiyo."

"Ne?" orang itu menoleh. Dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya, Yuta yakin namja ini tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Karena ia memakai masker yang menutupi hingga sebagian wajahnya, Yuta tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa wajah namja tinggi itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa penyebab kemacetan ini?" tanya Yuta.

"Disana...kurasa kecelakaan itu yang menjadi penyebabnya." Ia menunjuk ujung jalan dimana banyak orang yang berkumpul dan disana terdapat dua buah mobil yang terlihat hancur. Ah, kecelakaan mobil.

Yuta meangangguk mengerti, "Ah baiklah terimakasih." Yuta menatap sekilas pada namja itu lalu kembali menunduk gelisah. Tanpa ia sadari namja tadi meliriknya dengan mata berkilat.

* * *

Seorang namja tampan bertumbuh tinggi tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan raut wajah bosan. Sepertinya namja itu tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Namja itu memakai pakaian casual biasa.

Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.35 sore. ia berdecak menatap tempat kosong di sebelahnya yang belum juga diisi oleh orang yang ditunggunya. Ia kembali melempar pandangannya pada ruangan kaca yang sudah ia pesan khusus untuk ia dan orang itu.

Ia melihat pintu kaca itu di buka oleh seorang namja manis, dan namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit." Ucap namja tampan dengan wajah western itu. Namja manis berdarah Jepang itu menghela nafas lelah. "Tidak bisa kah kau membiarkan aku kali ini, Kris hyung? Aku terkena macet tadi karena ada kecelakaan mobil."

Kris –namja tampan itu- hanya menyeringai mendengar keluhan namja manis itu. "Kau harusnya malu sebagai warga negara Jepang tapi tidak disiplin. Tidak usah mengelak kalau kau melupakan jadwalmu hari ini. Kau menyebut nama orang lain di telepon tadi dan aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi jangan mengelak Nakamoto Yuta."

Yuta menunduk tak berani menatap mata tajam Kris kini. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang harusnya ia tahu seperti apa guru privatnya ini.

Kris merangkul bahu sempit Yuta dengan senyum mengembangnya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Karena kau terlambat...kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan, _Haksaeng_?" bisiknya menggoda di telinga Yuta.

Yuta meremat kedua tangannya mendengar suara bisik di telinganya yang super sensitif itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kris dengan wajah takutnya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, kita sudah sering melakukannya, hm.."

Jari telunjuk Kris menyusuri wajah cantik Yuta dengan sensual. Yuta menelan ludah kasar. "Tidakkah kau berpikir kau dalam bahaya jika keluargaku tahu mengenai hal ini? Kau di bayar untuk membantuku mempersiapkan kelulusanku bukan untuk melecehkanku seperti ini!" tapi hatinya sudah lelah untuk bermain dengan mahasiswa yang bekerja untuk keluarganya seperti Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini adalah kesepakatan yang sudah kau tanda tangani dari awal kita bertemu bukan? Jadi jika kau memberi tahukan masalah ini pada keluargamu kau juga akan hancur. Dan jangan lupakan Johnny-mu yang pastinya akan tahu juga dengan masalah ini." Jawab Kris dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Yuta terdiam membisu, ia tidak ingat dengan kesepakatan itu. Ia menatap Kris penuh tanya.

"Kesepakatan apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah menanadatanganinya."

Kris mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Yuta. Yuta membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat isi kesepakatan dalam belajar mengajar itu yang salah satunya berisi : _Jika murid telat, murid harus memberikan satu ciuman pada gurunya_

"Ini gila!"

"Tapi sayangnya kau sudah menandatanginya, dan tepat di depan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Yuta memeriksa tanda tangan itu. Sialnya, tanda tangan itu asli miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tidak perlu kaget, Nakamoto. Kau itu mudah sekali di kendalikan jika sudah mabuk."

"Sialan! Ini tidak adil kalau begitu! Aku kehilangan kesadaranku saat itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting kau sudah menandatangani ini."

Yuta menggeram, ia berdiri dan berbicara menantang pada Kris.

"Aku akan tetap mengatakan pada keluargaku. Kau sudah memaksaku untuk menyetujui kesepakatan menjijikkan ini."

SRET

Kris menariknya kembali hingga kini jatuh dalam kukungan namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Yuta menatap kesal pada Kris. "Lepaskan aku brengsek!" makinya.

"Kau pikir keluargamu akan lebih percaya pada siapa? Kau? Atau aku?" Kris menarik sebelah sudutnya membentuk sebuah senyum miring melihat ke terdiaman Yuta.

Sedang Yuta, merasa sudah kalah. Benar, siapa yang akan lebih di percaya oleh keluarganya? Dia? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia memang anak tersayang, tapi sayangnya itu sedikit _berbeda_. di tambah lagi ia tahu seperti apa tingkah laku Kris di hadapan keluarganya. Dia licik.

Di rasa Yuta sudah pasrah, Kris segera menyerang bibir merah Yuta dengan rakus. Sepertinya jam belajar mereka akan di tunda beberapa menit.

.

.

Hyuna yang tengah berjalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-temannya tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu. ia terkejut melihat bagaimana Yuta dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali bisa berciuman seliar itu. bahkan di Cafe yang ramai. Meski dua orang itu menggunakan ruangan khusus, tapi kalau hanya di lindungi oleh kaca transparan itu apa bisa di sebut ruangan khusus?

Ia berdiri sambil mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk merekam aksi ciuman panas keduanya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman licik. 'Sepertinya ini akan seru.' Girangnya dalam hati.

"Eonni, sedang apa?" sentuhan halus di bahunya membuatnya menoleh sekilas. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya menyuruh yeoja di belakangnya untuk tidak berisik. Yeoja yang tak kalah cantik darinya itu mengangguk mengerti.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Hyuna dan seketika ia terpaku. Matanya memandang lurus pada namja yang tengah berada di pangkuan namja tampan itu, dan tak lupa bibir keduanya yang saling terpaut.

"Nakamoto Yuta..." bisiknya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Seketika perhatian yeoja itu kembali pada Hyuna yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Eum Eonni, kenapa kau memvideokan mereka?" tanyanya.

"ini?" ia mengangkat ponselnya di hadapan yeoja itu. "Aku ingin bermain saja..." desisnya dengan senyum nakal.

Yeoja di hadapannya hanya mengernyit. "Bermain? Apa Eonni mengenal kedua orang itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm, aku hanya mengenal yang dipangku. Dia Nakamoto Yuta seorang primadona sekolah." Jawab Hyuna dengan wajah tak sukanya. Yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti sambil melirik namja cantik yang kini sudah tidak lagi berciuman dengan namja tampan itu.

"Sudahlah, Momo-chan. Ayo kita kembali pada yang lain, mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Hyuna lalu berjalan mendahului yeoja itu, Momo.

Momo menatap sekilas pada Yuta dengan wajah datar yang penuh makna sebelum ia menyusul Hyuna.

* * *

Ten menghela nafasnya lelah, ia pun meletakkan Jisung di sofa sebelahnya dengan kehati-hatian agar bayi mungil itu tidak terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia melirik Johnny yang tengah membawa barang belanjaan mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Jisung- ke kamar.

Dan memang setelah pulang dari panti tadi , mereka akhirnya memutuskan –dengan terpaksa- merawat jisung. Yoona juga berjanji untuk membantu mereka selama mereka pergi ke sekolah. Namun tetap saja, bagi Ten ini sedikit memberatkannya.

"Jadi kita sudah sepakati ini bukan?"

Ten menoleh pada Johnny yang kini duduk di sofa single dekatnya. "Sepakat apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh atau pun lupa. Tentu saja mengenai bayi itu." jawab Johnny malas.

"Entahlah. Aku dan bayi itu harus tinggal dimana? Dan bagaimana dengan keluargaku."

"Kalian bisa tinggal disini. Kau bisa memberi alasan yang masuk akal pada keluargamu jika mereka bertanya."

"Kau berkata seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah." Rengut Ten.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuta dan Hyuna?" kini Ten benar-benar memperhatikan Johnny. Yang lebih tua memainkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Ya... kalau kedua pacarmu itu ke sini bagaimana? Aish, siapa sih pacarmu? Hyuna atau Yuta?" Ten menggerutu di akhir.

Johnny memasang seringaiannya. "Kenapa? Kau seperti peduli saja dengan kehidupanku. Siapapun kekasihku, untuk apa kau tahu?" jawabnya enteng. Ten mendelik mendengar penuturan Johnny. Ia pun memilihi ke kamar dengan membawa Jisung untuk menyamankan posisi tidur bayi dua bulan itu.

"Tapi serius, kalau mereka berkunjung kesini bagaimana?" Ten kembali duduk di sofa tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah membawa Yuta ataupun Hyuna kesini. Aku selalu membawa Yuta ke rumah utama sedangkan Hyuna ke tempat lain."

"Dan harusnya kau bangga karena hanya kau yang tahu tempat ini, bahkan Jaehyun saja tidak tahu." Kata Johnny.

"Cih." Ten hanya mendecih mendengar perkataan Johnny.

Ting! Tong!

Johnny bangkit menuju pintu saat bel berbunyi, dan sebelum membukanya, ia melihat intercome lebih dulu. Terdapat Yoona di layar intercomenya itu. Ia pun membuka pintunya.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya apartement." Kata Yoona dengan wajah yang berkata – _kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita?-_

"Ya, dan Noona adalah orang kedua yang tahu." Jawab Johnny dengan wajah tak peduli.

Yoona masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat isi apartement Johnny. "Apa orang pertama itu Ten?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sementara Johnny yang melihat senyuman itu hanya mengernyit dan menjawab pertanyaan Yoona dengan gumaman.

"Kau bilang ingin mengantarkan Ten kerumahnya 'kan? Jadi sekarang kalian bisa pergi." Ucap Yoona. "Noona terlihat aneh sekali." Johnny memincingkan matanya melihat kelakuan Yoona yang aneh berawal dari ia memperkenalkan Ten.

Yoona terlihat gugup, namun dengan cepat ia kembali mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Itu perasaanmu saja."

"Hai Noona." Ten menyapa Yoona begitu ia melihat wanita itu muncul bersama Johnny. "Hai Ten." Yoona duduk di samping Ten dan tak lupa membalas sapaan namja manis itu.

"Ten, karena Yoona Noona sudah disini, kita bisa pergi ke rumahmu sekarang." kata Johnny. Ten menghela nafas kecil lalu ia membungkuk pada Yoona sebelum pergi mengikuti Johnny yang sudah jalan duluan. Aduh! Anak itu memang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Teriak Yoona agak pelan.

Mereka pun menuju mobil Johnny yang sudah terparkir basement gedung. "Sepertinya 'mereka' sudah memperbaikinya." Gumam Johnny cuek.

"Hei, kau masuk lah." Suruh Johnny pada Ten sementara dia sendiri juga sudah memasuki kursi kemudi. Ten menurut tanpa banyak celoteh.

"Masukkan alamat rumahmu di GPS."

Ten menuruti permintaan Johnny dengan cepat. Ia memasukkan alamat rumahnya dengan lengkap. Setelah itu Johnny memulai perjalanan dengan fokusnya pada jalan dan juga penunjuk arah itu.

Selama perjalanan itu tidak ada yang mau membuka suara di antara kedua namja itu. Dan sampai lah mereka di hadapan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar.

Ten turun dari mobil untuk membuka gerbang dan membiarkan Johnny memakirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. Johnny keluar dari mobil dan nampak lah rumah bercat cream yang cukup mewah walau tak semewah rumah utamanya di Amerika.

Ia berjalan menuju Ten yang sudah berdiri dihadapan pintu berwarna coklat muda itu. Dia pun menekan bel dekat pintu. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang sudah tak muda lagi usianya namun masih terlihat sangat cantik.

Wajah cantik yang sangat mirip dengan wajah namja disampingnya, pikir Johnny.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan anaknya bersama namja lain. Sebenarnya, bukan itu penyebab utamanya, melainkan...

"Ten? Siapa namja ini? Dan apa kamu tidak sekolah?" Ya, karena ia tidak melihat seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuh mungil sang anak.

"Eomma, aku bisa jelaskan di dalam. Tolong, biarkan kami masuk." Kata Ten. Ibu dari Ten itu menatap Johnny sekilas dan di balas dengan bungkukkan tubuh dari Johnny. Ibu Ten tersenyum sekilas melihat Johnny sebelum menyuruh keduanya untuk masuk.

Ketiganya berkumpul di ruang tamu. "Baiklah Eomma, aku akan jelaskan." Kata Ten sambil melirik Johnny gugup. jelas karena kali ini ia harus berbohong pada ibunya. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya membohongi ibunya. Rasanya ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Sebelumnya kenalkan, ini Johnny hyung sunbaeku di sekolah. Aku menginap di rumahnya semalam dan aku sempat demam hingga pagi hari, jadi karena itu aku tidak sekolah." Ten menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia hanya berharap ibunya akan percaya.

Dan ternyata dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya.

"Ya Tuhan Ten, lalu apa sekarang kau sudah baik? Ya Tuhan kau merepotkan orang lain. Nak Johnny, maafkan Ten ya jika dia merepotkanmu." Kata ibu Ten menatap Johnny tidak enak. "Tidak merepotkan kok, Nyonya." Jawab Johnny dengan senyum tipisnya.

Ia mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan Ten kali ini. Namja manis itu mendecih dalam hati melihat sikap sok baik Johnny di depan ibunya.

"Eomma sebenarnya aku pulang untuk minta izin." Ten menatap ibunya dengan sedikit ragu.

Nyonya Lees menatap anaknya tak mengerti. "Izin untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri di apartement bersama Johnny sunbae, bolehkan?"

Satu-satunya wanita di sana hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan yang paling muda. "Yang benar saja? Memangnya kau berani?"

"Aku kan ingin mencoba untuk berani." Ten cemberut. "Tenang saja, Nyonya. Ten akan tinggal bersamaku." Kata Johnny.

"Tapi Ten akan merepotkanmu." Jawab Nyonya Lees merasa tak enak. "Namanya juga proses menjadi mandiri, awalnya pasti akan merepotkan. Tapi saat Ten sudah bisa mandiri dia pasti tidak akan menyusahkan lagi kok." Johnny berusaha meyakinkan, ya walau pun dalam hati ia hanya bisa mendesah malas.

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, entah kenapa aku malah jadi curiga." Perkataan Nyonya Lees justru membuat Ten gugup dan Johnny seketika was-was. "Apa alasan lainnya? Ten, ibumu ini tahu seperti apa kau, ok."

"Nyonya-"

"Apa sesungguhnya kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Hah?!"

Ten sontak berdiri mendengar tebakan ibunya yang jauh di luar nalarnya. "Ani! Kenapa Eomma berpikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja Eomma bisa berpikir begitu. Kau baru memperkenalkan Johnny pada Eomma beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang kalian meminta izin akan tingga bersama, siapa yang tidak akan curiga?" Nyonya Lees menatap Ten dan Johnny bergantian.

Ten menatap frustasi pada Johnny. Dan ingin sekali dia menengelamkan namja itu di sungai Han karena ia hanya menatap ia dan ibunya dengan raut wajah datar yang sama sekali membantu. "Eomma kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Percayalah..."

"Kenapa kau frustasi sekali? Kalau kalian sepasang kekasih juga tidak apa-apa. Eomma malah senang karena keliatannya Johnny anak yang baik dan kalian terlihat serasi bersama." Nyonya berkata dengan raut wajah berbinar dan menangkup kedua tangannya. Seperti seorang fans bertemu dengan idolanya.

' _BAIK DAN SERASI DARI MANANYA?!'_

Hatinya berteriak gila melihat tingkah ibunya sekarang. Sedangkan Johnny hanya bisa berdehem canggung, walau dalam hati ia juga merutuk.

"Hahaha Tennie, wajahmu memerah sayang..." goda Nyonya Lees saat melihat wajah sang anak yang memerah tomat.

Ten dengan panik menangkup wajahnya, memang sih ia sedikit merasa 'gerah' tadi. "Eomma, sudah lah jadi boleh atau tidak?"

"Jika itu bersama kekasihmu, Eomma tentu saja setuju."

"Eomma sudah ku bilang Johnny bukan kekasihku!" sebal Ten sambil berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan wajah di tekuk.

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh melihat sikap sang anak yang lucu di matanya. Sekarang ia menatap namja tampan di hadapannya ini dengan ramah.

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Eomma seperti teman-teman Ten yang lainnya. Aku tahu kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, namun tadi itu lucu saja melihat wajahnya yang memerah." Jujur Nyonya Lees saat ia melihat Johnny yang akan membantah perihal hubungannya dengan Ten.

Johnny mengangguk dengan canggung. "Baiklah, Eo-eomma." Ia sedikit terbata mengucapkan kata itu. karena jujur saja sudah lama ia tidak menyebut satu kata itu. Dan saat untuk pertama kalinya lagi ia menyebut kata itu untuk orang yang tidak seharusnya, ia merasa sangat hangat di hatinya.

* * *

Brakk!

Yuta menutup pintu mobil Kris agak kencang. Sungguh moodnya sudah benar-benar buruk karena namja blasteran China-Kanada itu. "Senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Tuan Nakamoto." Ucap Kris dengan seringaiannya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Yuta hanya mendecih dan menolak untuk menatap Kris sampai Kris kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Mansion Nakamoto. Yuta melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan wajah di tekuk. Membuat petugas yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarganya itu bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan wajah Tuan mudanya itu.

Yuta membuka pintu dan langsung di sambut dengan senyuman manis sang ibu. Yuta yang tadinya cemberut mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Nyonya Nakamoto mendekat pada putra manisnya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun dengan penuh perhatian. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-san." Jawab Yuta dengan ragu. Nyonya Nakamoto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu putranya. "Kau terlihat lelah, lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu, sayang."

Yuta mengangguk kecil dan menuruti perkataan sang ibu untuk beristirahat. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang besarnya sesudah melempar tasnya semabarangan.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Johnny terngiang di kepalanya. Ia merengut lucu karena mengingat Johnny tidak mengabarkannya apapun setelah tadi pagi.

"Ish awas saja anak itu!"

* * *

"Nah Tennie ingat kau tidak boleh merepotkan Johnny ok?"

Ten memutar matanya malas mendengar nasehat ibunya yang panjang kali lebar sudah sedari tadi.

"Ne Eomma." Jawabnya malas.

"Ah ya Johnny terimakasih sudah mau menjaga anak manja ini." Nyonya Lees tersenyum pada Johnny.

Perempatan tercetak jelas di kening Ten. ' _Apa-apaan itu!'_ Gerutunya. Sedangkan Johnny hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Baiklah Eomma aku jalan dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah memasukkan barang Ten yang lumayan banyak, keduanya masuk ke mobil. Ten melambaikan tangannya pada sang ibu dan Johnny membungkuk kecil.

Nyonya Lees tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Ten.

Setelahnya keadaan dalam mobil kembali hening. Keduanya memilih diam dari pada banyak berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Ten yang membenci keheningan pun membuka suara.

"Kau jangan tersinggung dengan apa yang Eommaku katakan padamu."

"Mwo?" Johnny tidak sedikit pun menoleh.

Ten menggigi bibir bawahnya. Ia mengingat saat ibunya menggodanya tadi dan itu cukup membuatnya gelisah. Pasalnya ia takut orang di sampingnya ini menganggapnya serius.

"Tentang candaannya tadi."

"Itu tidak masalah."

Ten menoleh menatap wajah Johnny yang menyamping. Dia mengernyit aneh saat melihat reaksi Johnny yang hanya tenang. Dan itu membuat Ten sedikit bernafas lega mungkin.

Johnny mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melirik sekilas pada ID penelpon. Lalu ia berdecak saat mendapati nama 'Hyuna' di layar ponselnya.

Dengan malas ia melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang dan mengabaikan panggilan Hyuna.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Ten.

'"Tidak penting." Acuh Johnny.

Ten hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban Johnny. Ia melirik ke kaca di sebelah kanannya dan baru menyadari kalau mobilnya sudah memasuki kawasan apartement.

Tak lama, Johnny kembali memakirkan mobilnya lalu membantu Ten mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Habis ini aku akan ke rumah Yuta. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku dan password apartementku itu 951026."

"Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Ten. Johnny menatap Ten datar. "Memangnya aku harus menberitahumu ya?"

Ten mendengus, sifat menyebalkannya sudah kembali lagi.

"Ya sudah pergi sana." Kaki pendeknya berjalan mendahului Johnny.

"Cih, apa dia baru saja mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri?!"

Yoona tersenyum saat sudah melihat Ten dan Johnny memasuki Apartement.

"Kalian sudah datang." Sambutnya.

Ia membiarkan Johnny dan Ten untuk mengurus barang bawaan Ten dulu.

"Ten, Jisung sudah aku mandikan. Nah, sekarang waktunya ia minum susu dan tidur. Silahkan kau yang mengerjakan."

Yoona mendekati Ten dan menyerahkan Jisung pada Ten. Ten menerima Jisung dengan pasrah. "Susunya mana?"

"Yaaa...kau buatlah sendiri. Bukankah kalian sudah membeli segala keperluannya?"

"Haaah..." desah Ten.

Ia menimang Jisung yang kini mulai rewel sambil membuat susu yang sudah ia dan Johnny beli.

Yoona memperhatikan Ten dan mengukur suhu dan rasa susu yang Ten buat. Ia mengacungkan ibu jari pada Ten bertanda suhu dan rasanya sudah pas.

Ten memilih menidurkan Jisung di kamar diikuti Yoona yang mengawasi.

"Johnny kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoona saat melihat Johnny membuka pintu luar.

"Aku mau ke rumah Yuta, Noona." Jawab Johnny acuh.

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkan Ten sendirian?"

"Dia bukan anak kecil yang akan membunuh Jisung. Lagi pula aku akan segera pulang." Jawab Johnny.

"Sudah biarkan dia pergi Noona." Ucap Ten yang sudah jengah mendengarkan perdebatan.

Johnny tetap acuh dan memilih pergi menemui Yuta.

* * *

Ia keluar dari mobilnya setelah memakirkan mobil sport itu di halaman rumah Nakamoto yang luas. Ia berjalan menuju mansion itu lalu membuka pintu utama rumah itu.

"Oh Johnny Seo..." Nyonya Nakamoto yang kebetulan sedang santai membaca majalah di ruang tengah merasa senang dengan kehadiran pemuda Amerika itu.

"Hai Oba-san..." Ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat seperti yang biasa orang Jepang lakukan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja Haha atau Kaa-san. Bukankah aku akan menjadi ibumu juga nanti?" Goda Nyonya Nakamoto.

Johnny tersenyum sopan. "Ya tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Yuta?"

"Tuan putri sedang di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia memang sedang menunggu pangerannya karena saat pulang tadi wajah jelek sekali ditekuk." Candanya.

Johnny terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tahu Yuta pasti sedang kesal padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kaa-san, aku ke kamar Yuta dulu." ucap Johnny sebelum mendekati kamar Yuta.

Ia mengulum senyum membayangkan kekasih _sah_ nya itu merajuk.

ia mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu. Sampai tiga kali, baru ia mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Iya sebentar."

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Yuta dengan baju rumah biasa. wajah cantik itu menatap sang kekasih dengan tak suka.

"Mau apa ke sini?! Masih inget punya _pacar_?!"

Johnny justru tersenyum mendengar nada ketus dari sang kekasih.

"Astaga, NaYuta bisa ngambek..." goda Johnny sambil mencubit pipi kenyalnya. Yuta meringis sakit dan menatap Johnny garang yang justru terlihat imut di mata Johnny.

"Pulang sana! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Yuta, aku minta maaf ok karena sudah hampir seharian ini tidak menghubungimu. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengganti waktu yang terbuang itu masa kau malah mengusirku sih." Bujuk Johnny.

Yuta mencebik mencoba menolak bujukan Johnny. Namun saat Johnny menatapnya penuh harap, pertahanannya pun runtuh.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan membiarkan kekasih tiangnya itu masuk.

Johnny duduk bersandar di ranjang sang kekasih sementara Yuta sendiri membaringkan kepalanya di paha Johnny.

"Kenapa kau sampai tidak menghubungiku seharian ini? Bahkan kau sampai tidak sekolah. Sebenarnya kau ini sibuk ngapain?" Tanya Yuta sambil memainkan kedua jarinya tanpa menatap Johnny.

Johnny menatap wajah cantik di bawahnya itu dengan raut datar yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Maaf, kau benar aku sibuk sekali. Kau tahu tiba-tiba saja Mr. Seo menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk menemuinya." Jawab Johnny terpaksa berbohong.

Yuta sudah terbiasa dengan Johnny yang memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ia tahu alasan mengapa Johnny bersikap seolah Mr. Seo dan Mrs. Seo bukanlah orangtua kandungnya.

"Perusahaan lagi?"

Johnny hanya mengangguki.

Dengan penjelasan Johnny tadi, tentu saja Yuta percaya. Karena Mr. Seo memang sering melibatkan Johnny untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Karena bagaimana pun jufa SEO CORP akan jatuh ke tangan Seo muda itu.

"Johnny, kapan kau akan berhenti?" Tanya Yuta sendu.

Johnny mengernyit, ia belum atau tidak menangkap maksud kekasihnya.

"Berhenti apa?"

Yuta bangkit dari posisinya dan kini ia menyender pada dada bidang Johnny dengan posisi wajah yang menghadap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ia memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Johnny lalu membuat pola abstrak di sana.

Reflek, Johnny ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yuta.

"Kau tahu, mereka pasti sedih melihat sikap anak mereka yang berubah seperti ini." Ia pun ikut sedih melihat bagaimana perang dingin yang sudah terjadi sejak lama di kediaman keluarga Seo.

Raut wajah tampan itu mendingin. Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya justru membuat hatinya keras. Ia mendecih membayangkan mereka khawatir dengannya.

"Anak? Mereka tidak punya anak! Mereka hanya punya calon pemimpin perusahaan."

Dingin dan sangat menusuk. Itu lah yang Yuta rasakan saat ia mendengar jawaban Johnny. Ia tahu seberapa besar rasa kecewa sang kekasih pada orangtuanya, ia juga tahu seberapa besar rasa benci Johnny pada otangtuanya sendiri.

Dan karena itu juga, ia merasa kecewa pada diri sendiri. Baginya, ia tidak bisa meluluhkan hati batu Johnny. Ia belum bisa menghancurkan dinding beku di rumah keluarga Seo. Membuatnya merasa tidak berguna sebagai kekasih yang dicintai.

Pandangan Johnny melembut ketika ia menatap wajah Yuta yang menatapnya sendu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membawa Yuta pada pelukannya.

"Yuta-ya, kau satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Terimakasih dan jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku." Johnny berucap sambil menggesekkan hidung mancung mereka.

Mau tidak mau Yuta tersenyum mendengar nada tulus dari bibir Johnny.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Dan selanjutnya Yuta mempertemukan sepasang belahan kenyal miliknya dengan milik Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum dalam ciuman itu saat melihat pias merah muda yang menghiasi pipi chubby namjanya. Cantik sekali.

Johnny mengambil alih permainannya. Ia memagut bibir kissable Yuta dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, tangan lentik itu merambat pada bahu lebarnya dan berakhir pada remasan di rambutnya, menandakan Yuta melayang dengan perlakuannya.

Jujur, beda sekali perlakuannya terhadap Yuta dengan para simpanannya.

Yuta merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat sekarang. Ia begitu terharu dengan bagaimana perlakuan Johnny padanya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang menciumnya dengan kasar tadi siang.

DEG!

Mata bulatnya membelalak, tangannya melemas dan bibirnya berhenti membalas setiap lumatan yang Johnny berikan, dan kini justru bergetar dan kristal bening siap tumpah dari onyx hitamnya. Ia teringat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi siang membuatnya hatinya memanas.

Johnny membuka mata tajamnya dan melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Yuta yang bergetar.

Ia menatap khawatir saat cairan bening itu turun dari onyx favoritnya. Dengan lembut ia menghapusnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Johnny bertanya lembut, berbisik, dan penuh kehatian-hatian.

Namun nyatanya, perlakuan Johnny yang seprti itu semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Seakan ia berdosa setelah membuat khianat sementara Johnny yang tak tahu apa-apa masih memperlakukannya bagai mutiara.

Johnny langsung mendekap Yuta saat kekasihnya itu justru terisak keras.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kaos yang ia pakai basah dengan air mata Yuta. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kekasihnya menangis seperti ini? Apa ciumannya terlalu kasar? Atau...apa?

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Perubahan mood Yuta kali ini membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Yuta menggeleng. ' _Bukan kamu yang menyakitiku, tapi aku yang menyakitimu.'_ Batin Yuta miris. Ia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ia harus merasa sebersalah itu pada Johnny? Sementara ia juga sering melihat Johnny berciuman dengan orang lain. Inikah artinya ia benar-benar mencintai Johnny?

Setelah tangisannya mereda, Yuta kembali menatap Johnny. Johnny sendiri menatap Yuta sedih sekaligus gemas(?) Karena ya Ampun! Wajah Yuta begitu lucu dengan ujung hidung dan pipi yang memerah di tambah mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah merekah.

"Kamu kenapa hm?" Johnny kembali membelai rambut hitamnya.

Yuta menatap ling lung. Ia tidak yakin jika harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi siang. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah Johnny yang kecewa. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak membantah saat Kris menciumnya tadi. Ia juga tidak suka dengan keributan yang akan terjadi nanti. Jadi sekarang, ia berusaha mencari alasan.

Yuta merasakan perutnya berbunyi dari dalam. Ah, akhirnya ia punya alasan.

"Aku lapar." Ucapnya lirih. Johnny mengernyit.

"Kau menangis karena lapar?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Yuta terpaksa menangguk. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu. Sepertinya alasannya ini kurang tepat.

"Hahaha...astaga ku kira kenapa. Ya sudah ayo makan." Johnny tertawa, lalu ia membawa Yuta keluar dari kamar. Sebelumnya Yuta menghapus air matanya agar orang dalam rumahnya itu tidak menatapnya aneh.

Mereka sampai di meja makan. Setelah mengbil makanannya, Yuta duduk di kursi di temani Johnny. Johnny menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan di atas meja makan di hadapnnya.

"Perlu di suapi, Tuan putri?" Goda Johnny.

Yuta melotot mendengar penuturan Johnny. "Aku bukan Tuan putri dan jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Oh, jadi tadi yang nangis karena lapar siapa yaa...?"

"Johnny!"

Sial! Wajahnya memerah. Ia merutuki Johnny dalam hati dan menyantap makanannya dengan rakus karena sebal.

Johnny tertawa puas melihat reaksi Yuta. Ah, kekasihnya ini manis sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak menghubungi Hyuna?" Tanya Yuta sambil makan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia kan juga _kekasihmu_?" Ia sengaja menekan kata terakhir.

"Aku tak pernah menanggapnya kekasihku." Jawab Johnny acuh.

Yuta mengangkat alisnya tak percaya.

"Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya! Oh ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku selain padamu." Jawab Johnny serius.

Yuta lagi-lagi merasa terbang saat Johnny mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Berarti kau sering menerima mereka?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya diam dan mereka saja yang keras kepala bahwa itu jawaban 'iya'."

"Mereka mencintaimu?"

Johnny tertawa sinis melihat kepolosan Yuta.

"Yang benar saja! Mereka hanya ingin uang, populer, dan tentu saja _sex_ denganku." Johnny tertawa remeh di akhir.

"Kau menikmati... _sex_ nya?" Tanya Yuta gugup juga sendu.

Johnny tersenyum mendengar nadanya.

"Tubuhku iya, tapi hatiku tidak. Karena tubuh kadang tidak bisa berbohong Yuta."

Jujur? Itu berarti Johnny jujurkan? Tentu saja. Johnny tidak berbohong padanya.

"Hanya ada nafsu Yuta."

Johnny menatap manik polos itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan ia mengelus pipi halus yang tengah mengembung itu dengan lembut.

* * *

Ten sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang sambil mengawasi Jisung yang tengah tertidur pulas. Yoona sendiri sudah pulang sedari tadi sejak Jisung tertidur.

Yeoja itu dengan sabar mengajarinya bagaimana membujuk bayi yang menangis, memandikan dan memakaikan baju, dan menidurkan. Dan ya baru itu saja yang ia mengerti.

Ok, sekarang dia sudah seperti seorang ibu sungguhan. Ck, itu membuat moodnya menurun dan iya segera menutup bukunya.

"Aaah ini membosankan." Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping bayi dua bulan itu.

Ia menatap bayi yang pulas itu dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kau tidak bosan apa tidur terus?"

Bayi itu tentu saja tidak membalas pertanyaan Ten yang justru terdengar seperti gumaman.

Ten menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Uh aku lapar, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kemana sih si tiang itu?!" Gerutunya.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara kata sandi yang berhasil di masukkan, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam apartement mewah ini.

Benar saja, Johnny menampakkan batang hidungnya di balik pintu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Bawel."

Ten berdecak mendengar jawaban Johnny.

"Apa itu?"

Tanya Ten saat Johnny menyodorkan kantong plastik putih entah berisikan apa.

"Makanan. Kau belum makan kan?"

Ten tersenyum miring.

"Ah ternyata kau masih mengingatku disini." Jawabnya lalu melenggang pergi keluar kamar membawa kantong berisi makanan itu.

Johnny mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas ranjangnya. Ia memandang tubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa dia mengurusmu dengan baik?" Tanya Johnny pada bayi itu dengan senyum kecilnya.

Ia mengelus pipi halus Jisung dengan hati-hati, dan saat itu kepalanya menggeliat dan mulut mungilnya membuka dan mengincar jari telunjuk Johnny yang mengelus wajahnya.

Johnny mengambil susu yang terletak di atas meja lalu menyodorkannya pada Jisung. Bayi itu sepertinya haus lagi, terbukti dia langsung melahap susunya dengan rakus.

"Hei pelan saja, aku tidak akan merebut susumu." Johnny terkekeh.

Ten menatap jajjangmyeon di hadapannya dengan berbinar. Dengan cepat ia meraih garpu lalu melahap habis mie berkuah hitam tersebut.

Ten yang sedang asik makan tidak menyadari keberadaan Johnny di hadapannya yang tengah menatapnya geli.

"Ck ck sudah berapa bulan kau tak makan?"

"Uhuk uhuk" Ten tersedak tidak elit mendengar suara Johnny, bodohnya lagi ia tidak menyediakan segelas air di sampingnya membuatnya kelimpungan.

Johnny menyerahkan segelas air pada Ten dan langsung di terimanya.

" _Careless_ " ia memutar bola matanya malas.

Ten bernafas lega setelah makanan itu akhirnya melesat ke dalam lambungnya. "Kau yang mengangetkanku bodoh." Jawab Ten ketus.

Johnny melangkah maju mendekati Ten membuat namja manis itu melangkah mundur.

Johnny menatap lurus tepat pada wajah Ten dan seketika namja manis itu mengernyit.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini berhasil membuat lawannya menjadi gugup.

Ten terdiam saat Johnny melakukan hal yang di luar praduganya. Membasuh bibirnya yang mungkin terdapat noda. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya serasa berdegup kencang saat ibu jari namja itu yang terbalut tissue menyentuh dan mengusap belahan bibir tipisnya dan sekitarnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Johnny. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia melakukan hal sepele ini. Di tambah dengan perutnya yang terasa mulas namun terasa nyaman. Apa lagi saat tangannya menyentuh bibir tipis berwarna cherry itu, dadanya berdesir.

Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo GAIS! Lama gk jumpa! Ada yang kangen kah? *canda hehe

Jujur aja, aku ngga enak sama kalian yg nungguin ini apdet. Tapi mau gimana lagi, laptop aku jga jarang megang semenjak selesai UN. Dikuasain abangku.

Dan baru sekarang aku bisa apdet. Maaf yaa...dan semoga kalian gk ni bosen sama jalan ceritanya. Juga kalian masih betah sama ni FF. Ok gais, karena ini udh mau puasa sekalian aja aku mau bilang...

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN DAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN :3

Salam Johntenny


End file.
